Raising Teens
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: The kids are growing up and the gang will have new roles to take on. Will they be able to handle it? Third story and goes after A Start of A New Life and Finding Happiness in New Ways Atem x OC, Yugi x OC Joey x OC Seto x Ishizu Seth x Kisara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Love

August 2019

"Dad?" an adolescent voice asked, not quite deep enough to be considered adult, but high enough to be childlike. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure son, what's the problem?" Atem chuckled patting a space on the couch.

Ryan sat down, as tall and lanky as his father, his brown hair a mess as usual. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. "You said you wouldn't laugh at me if I came to you about anything, right?" he asked him anxiously.

"Of course not, I always keep my word. It's just us man to man. What's on your mind?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"You promise you won't even tease?" Ryan asked, even more anxiously, his eyes serious.

" No son, no teasing I swear." Atem said, putting his hand on his heart.

"Okay, well..." Ryan shifted, his tan cheeks turning pink.

"I'm all ears, Ryan."

"There's this girl..."

"Oh? And I suppose you really like her." Atem asked folding his arms and raising the other eyebrow.

Ryan didn't answer, the color in his cheeks deepening and his ears turning red.

"Well come on, finish your sentence son." Atem said tilting his head.

"Ryan, look at me." Atem gently ordered.

Ryan met his father's gaze finally. "It's just so embarrassing talking to you about it." he blurted. "I mean you're my dad and you probably liked a girl a million years ago."

Clearing his throat and ignoring his son's comment, Atem continued, "It's ok Ryan, you can tell me anything. I know how you feel, I was just as embarrassed as you are the first time I admitted my feelings to your Mother." Atem smiled.

Ryan's eyes went wide. "You were? You're always so confident."

"I may appear that way, but if you were to talk to your Auntie Loretta, even she would tell you that there was a time in my life that I wasn't so confident."

"What should I do about liking this girl?" Ryan asked, eager for the usual advice his dad gave.

"Hmm, I haven't been in this situation for a long time. But from what I remember, I just talked to your Mother and once I knew she liked me I asked her out on our first date." Atem chuckled.

"I don't know if she knows I exist." Ryan replied miserably.

"Are you talking about Anna?" his younger sister, Taylor, asked, coming into the room. Her red hair was shoulder length now and pulled back with a clip. "I heard her talking in the girls' bathroom about how she thinks you're cute. Dunno why she would think that." She wrinkled her nose.

"Excuse me young Lady, I'm trying to have a serious talk with Ryan. Now if you don't mind could you please stop taunting him and find something else to do." Atem interrupted the two teens as he noticed how much more embarrassed his son looked.

"I just trying to help. If you want it, she gave me her number to pass on to you." Taylor handed a piece of paper to Ryan.

"Is this really her phone number or is it a chat line like you did to Luke last week?" Ryan narrowed his eyes at his sister.

Watching the interacting between his son and daughter, Atem smiled. "Taylor, you're not doing this just to tease your brother, are you?" Atem asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"It better not be. I will be very disappointed if you have tricked him Taylor." Atem said sternly. Looking at Ryan with a more softened expression. "would you like to go and call this girl?" Atem asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" Ryan asked his dad anxiously.

"Of course not, go, you can do it."

As Ryan ran upstairs with the cordless phone, Taylor folded her arms over her chest. "Why would you think I would tease my brother with a fake number?"

"Because apparently you have been known to do it before." Atem scowled.

Taylor shrugged. "Honest mistake."

Ryan came downstairs finally, a huge grin on his face. "Dad, she said she would go out with me! Where should I take her? What should we do?" he started panicking again at the idea of entertaining a girl.

"Slow down, son, and take a deep breath. Just relax. I can see you are nervous but that's normal especially for your first date. Well what about the nice little Ice cream parlor down the road?" Atem suggested.

Hali heard the last part of the sentence as she came into the room. "Who's going to the ice cream parlor? I could go for some ice cream."

"Nothing, Mom." Ryan mumbled, turning red again.

"Our son is going on his first date and wanted to know where he should take his new Girlfriend." Atem said filling his wife in on the details.

"Dad!" Ryan groaned, fearing the worst.

"Aw, my first born going on his first date." Hali beamed, pulling her son into a hug. The teen was already taller than her, which embarrassed Ryan all the more.

"Sorry son but your Mother would have found out eventually." Atem shrugged. "Now if you would excuse me I have to use the phone to call your Uncle."

"The whole family doesn't need to know! Sheesh, I should just call her and say not to come over if this is the family I'm going to get when she gets here." Ryan grumbled, sulkily.

"I'm not calling Yugi to tell him about your date, it's a business call. Something came up at the museum that I thought he might like to see." Atem smirked.

Ryan was not buying his story. "Right, why didn't you think of it before my news?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I've known about it since last night actually, but since your news was more important to me, I thought it could wait. Don't worry Ryan. Even if Yugi finds out about your new girlfriend, I promise I won't tell your Auntie." Atem said patting his son on the shoulder.

"Tell his Auntie what?" Loretta asked, knocking on the door as she opened it. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Hey Loretta, what are you doing here?" Atem asked standing up from his seat.

"Probably her kid senses tingled and knew something big was going on." Ryan grumbled.

"Ryan! Behave." Atem growled.

"It's fine Atem. I know what it's like to have an almost teenage boy." Loretta giggled, rolling her eyes. "I came to see if you had heard about what was found and brought to the museum late yesterday afternoon." Loretta said looking at Atem.

"Okay, you can stop pretending. He brought you over to tell you about my girlfriend." Ryan rolled his eyes at the ruse.

"No, idiot, you just told her." Taylor giggled.

"You have a girlfriend Ryan?" Loretta asked genuinely surprise. "Old Temmy never told me that, congratulations, but I am serious. Mrs. Kaiba's team of archaeologists have found something that may have belonged to our mother."

"Don't be surprised, I have my dad's looks." Ryan got back some of his old cockiness.

"Yep, like father like son, way to go Atem." Loretta smirked at her Brother.

"He takes cockiness to a Kaiba level." Atem smirked.

"Maybe he's not your son after all." Loretta teased.

"Don't tease him like that, he looks like a brunette version of him."

"Sorry boys, my apologies."

"When is your girlfriend going to be here? Anna is her name?"

"I asked if she wanted to come around tomorrow afternoon for lunch." Ryan blushed.

"I'll have to make something nice for her." Hali smiled. "You've got confident men that have no trouble getting women in your family, don't worry."

"Thanks Mom." Ryan rolled his eyes.

The next day, Ryan came downstairs, fussing with his t-shirt. "How do I look?" he asked his parents.

"You look great Ryan, are you going to get Anna?" Atem asked.

"Her mom is bringing her here." Ryan explained.

"Oh that must be her now." Atem said hearing a car drive up the drive.

"Oh no..." Ryan moaned, fidgeting.

"It's ok Ryan. Your mother and I will give you space to get to know her." Atem said putting his hand on Ryans shoulder.

"What do I talk to her about? I don't know anything about girl stuff."

"Just talk to her about what you do at school, but make sure you ask her what she likes. Don't just talk about yourself, and you will be fine."

"Thanks Dad." Ryan rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang. "That must be them."

Going to the door and opening it, Atem smiled at Anna and her mother. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. You must be Ryan's friend. I'm Atem, Ryan's father. And you are." Atem asked putting his hand out for Anna's mother.

"Molly, nice to meet you. I'll pick you up later unless you want me to sooner. Have fun." Molly touched her daughter's blond hair briefly before leaving.

"Hi, Mr. Mutou." Anna said shyly.

"Hello Anna, its nice to finally meet you. Ryan is in the living room if you wish to join him." Atem smiled.

Anna went over to the living room and spotted Ryan. "I like your jeans."

"Oh hey Anna. Thanks, I just got them last week. I like your dress." Ryan smiled.

"Oh yea, have fun you two and no funny business. Hali and I will be outside if you need us for anything Anna." Atem smiled walking out of the living room.

"Thank you, Mom. You can go now." Ryan blushed.

"All right." Hali smiled before she left.

"I'm hungry, want to have those sandwiches?" Anna asked, playing with the end of her hair.

"Sure, wait here I will get them." Ryan said as he dashed to the kitchen and then came back with the plate. "Ladies first."

Anna reached for a sandwich and accidentally brushed his hand. She quickly withdrew it, taking a sandwich with her. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You can take more if you want." Ryan nervously chuckled.

Anna smiled. "No that's okay. One's enough." she said, taking a small bite of sandwich.

"So...What do you like to do?" Ryan said as he also took a bite and chewed it slowly.

Anna looked around her and then leaned in. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Ryan whispered.

"None of my friends know this." Anna whispered anxiously. "I have a huge collection of video games."

"Wow really, that's so cool. Maybe I should take you around to see my uncle after lunch. He owns the Kame Game shop just down the road."

Anna's eyes widened in delight. "You know Yugi Mutou!" she squeaked in surprise.

"Sure do, my dad and Yugi are brothers. You've probably noticed that they share the same hairstyle."

"Yeah, and I noticed that you didn't get it." Anna giggled, her eyes going to his hair.

"Yea a lot of people say I look like my mom but my twin brother Kyle looks more like Dad."

Anna gave him a strange look. "You're identical, right?"

"Yea we are but because we are brothers we like to give each other grief about it. Speaking of my Dad, let me find him so I can ask about going to Uncle Yugi's."

"Dad! Have you been listening to us the whole time?" Ryan asked looking embarrassed.

"Just a little. Now go so you have time to look at what Yugi has at the store." Atem shooed them toward the door.

"You won't be bothering him, he likes customers but it pays to see if he's home first." Ryan chuckled before picking up the phone and dialing his uncle's number.

"Kame Shop, Yugi Mutou speaking." Yugi answered on the second ring.

"Hey Uncle Yugi, its Ryan. I have a friend over who loves games and I said you had heaps that she could look at. Is it ok for us to come around?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, the shop's not that busy. Come on over." Yugi offered.

"Thanks so much, we will be around soon." Ryan said as he hung up. "Yup he said the shop wasn't busy so we can come over."

"Let's go then." Anna smiled, heading for the door.

"Bye Dad bye Mom, I've got my phone if Anna's mom comes early." Ryan called as they walked out the door.

Anna reached for his hand as she walked beside him. "You close to him?"

"My Uncle or my Dad?"

"Your uncle." Anna giggled.

"Well my brother and Sisters and I have all grown up around my uncle and his kids, so yeah I'd say we are pretty close." Ryan smiled at Anna.

Anna took his hand as they walked, finally approaching the shop. "This is it?"

"This is the place. Ladies first." he said as he opened the door for her.

"Very sweet of you." Anna smiled, entering the shop. She spotted Yugi at the counter. "Oh my God, Yugi Mutou!" she squealed.

"Hi guys. You must be Ryan's friend that he told me about. Nice to meet you. I see that you know my name." Yugi chuckled.

"Who doesn't know you if they follow Duel Monsters." Anna's eyes lit up as she went over to him. "You're famous."

"Well I think Ryan's dad is more famous than me." Yugi blushed.

"Maybe, but I bet you know Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba." Anna grinned.

"I sure do. Joey is my best friend actually but I think Mr. Kaiba may be Atem's Friend." Yugi whispered and then chuckled.

"I would love to see a real Blue-Eyes card and Dark Magician Girl. Do you still have yours?"

"I think I do. Hey Ryan, would you and your friend like to learn how to duel? I've heard from your dad that you have been learning." Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

"That would be cool. Learning from the King of Games." Ryan grinned at Anna.

"When is your mom coming to get you Anna?" Ryan asked pausing at the counter.

"She just said later." Anna shrugged.

"Ok, just checking." Ryan chuckled.

"Come on you two follow me. You two can take a seat at the dining table while I see if I can find my old deck." Yugi said as led them into the house and then dashed up the stairs.

Anna stepped closer to him, so he was between her and the kitchen counter. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I see you two are sorting your new relationship out." Yugi smirked at Ryan. "In other news I found my old deck. Boy do these set of cards bring back memories."

"Dad has talked about the adventures you had with those cards. Not all great, I hear." Ryan's mouth quirked up. "And I thought I had a bad temper."

"Yes, well we are not going to go into detail about your father's bad temper. But you wanted to see my Dark Magician Girl, Anna? Here she is along with my Dark Magician. These are my two favorite cards." Yugi said as he looked lovingly at his old cards.

Anna looked amazed as she stared at it. "She's so beautiful..."

"Hey since you are my girlfriend now, Anna, we should go as the Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl for Halloween. You do have blonde hair after all and would look kinda cute in her outfit."

Anna hid her face, blushing furiously while Yugi smirked.

"Sorry Anna I didn't mean to embarrass you." Ryan said as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Excuse me, that must be Dad. Maybe he heard us talking about him." Ryan chuckled.

"Maybe." Yugi replied with a chuckle. "See what he wants."

"Hey Dad, what's up?...Oh ok, yea sure we will be home soon, bye." Ryan said ending the call. "Looks like your mom is at home to get you. Thanks for showing my girlfriend your cards, Uncle Yugi." Ryan smiled.

"Any time. Nice meeting you, Anna." Yugi smiled. He waved as they left.

Anna stopped as they reached his house. "One last thing." She kissed him again and stepped back quickly. "I'll see you at school, Ry."

"Hey not so fast, you have kissed me twice and haven't let me have my chance." Ryan said gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him and then kissing her. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

Anna's eyes widened. "I love you too." She smiled, her eyes going back to their normal state.

There was a throat clearing from the door. "If you two love birds are done, your mom wants to go, Anna." Atem said, sounding amused.

"Oh sorry, she's coming, Dad." Ryan blushed looking embarrassed "Bye Anna."

"Bye." Anna followed her mother out to the car.

"I heard what you said to her, Ryan." Atem sounded disappointed.

"Please don't yell at me Dad. I do love her. I've just found out now that we share so much in common." Ryan pleaded.

"There's nothing wrong with saying the 'l' word, I'm just concerned you're setting yourself up for heartbreak. Teenage romances aren't always long-term. I was lucky I found your mother when I was a teen. That was just lucky chance. Just don't take it too fast, otherwise I'm going to get a grandkid." Atem scowled.

"Dad! I don't want to hear about your love life with mom. Just leave me an Anna alone, we will be responsible I promise."

"Good. If there's any advice I can give you, let me know. Now get inside. You need to wash the plate you had sandwiches on."

"Yes Father." Ryan groaned as he walked inside, not making eye contact with Atem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Distractions

October 2019

Isaiah, brushed a lock of brown hair out of his eyes as he walked down the hall with Josh. "Hey, you want to come over and hang at my house after school? I just got this wicked video game. Hasn't been released yet. I'm my dad's game tester."

"Wow seriously? That would be awesome. I'd have to ask my mom first."

"Just let me know if you can. I'm getting a ride from Rolland after school since my mom had to work." Isaiah gave him a smile.

"Sure, I'll give her a call at lunch." Josh smiled back.

"See you later!" Isaiah waved as he went to his class.

"See ya." Josh called.

After school, Isaiah met up with Josh. "So what's the verdict?" he asked.

"Yea she said I could go but I havta be home by dinner."

"Cool, Rolland is waiting outside with the limo."

"Sweet, I've never been in a limo before."

"It's no big. I ride in it all the time, so it's lost its charm."

"Oh to be the son of the great Seto Kaiba." Josh mocked and then laughed.

"Don't let your dad hear that." Isaiah chuckled, leading the way out of the school.

"I think it would worse if Uncle Joey found out."

"True, what would really piss them off is if their kids got together." Isaiah said laughing nervously. "Can you imagine being with Sahara?"

"Don't get me wrong dude, your sister is really pretty but I don't roll that way." Josh chuckled.

"Dating in the family?" Isaiah guessed.

"No, I-I dont know. I still need time to figure myself out." Josh blushed.

"I don't think anybody knows who they are at this age." Isaiah shrugged. "Do you want to go swimming before we get down to playing video games? We have an indoor pool."

"Thanks, it's been so long since I've been to your place." Josh said as they drove up the drive.

Isaiah got out as Rolland held the door for them. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

"Cool, lead the way dude."

Isaiah headed inside and up to his room. He flipped on the switch after he opened the door. "You can tell I like cars." he chuckled, indicating the car posters on his wall.

"You sure do, nice posters."

"My dad likes the posters, but he seems to think they should have girls sprawled over them in bikinis." Isaiah made a face. "Would ruin the cool car."

"I was just going to say that. Seems we have something in common. To each to their own, I guess." Josh shrugged.

"What, you like cars?" Isaiah shrugged.

"Ah yea, that's what I meant." Josh laughed nervously.

Isaiah went over to his dresser and pulled out a couple swim trunks, tossing one to Josh. "Here, try those on."

"Thanks. I'll just go in your bathroom to change."

Isaiah watched Josh head into the bathroom and change quickly so he wouldn't be naked when he returned. "It's just Josh, don't be nervous." he muttered to himself.

"You ok Issy? I'm done, wanna go?" Josh asked coming out in his swim shorts.

Isaiah looked away, distracted by Josh. "Yeah, let's go."

"Are you sure your ok dude? I can go home if you're not feeling well."

Isaiah managed a smile as he met Josh's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go swim."

"After you." Josh chuckled still looking concerned for his friend.

Isaiah headed downstairs to the pool area. He grabbed two towels, tossing one to the teen. "For when you get out of the pool."

"Thanks." Josh nodded as he continued to follow Isaiah.

"Well let's just jump in."

"Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Isaiah jumped in cannonball-style and surfaced, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Come on in, chicken."

"Bet I can do a bigger splash than you." Josh declared standing back from the pools edge.

"Oh really?" Isaiah challenged, wading back to give him room.

"Watch this." Josh said, taking another step backward before running and jumping into the pool.

Isaiah threw up his hands to block out the splash. "You cheated." he declared when Josh surfaced.

"No way man, you are the one that cheated. You got a head start." Josh said splashing Isaiah again.

Isaiah splashed back laughing. "Yeah right, Josh. I've played video games with you, you cheat."

"Nah, I'm just better than you." Josh boasted puffing his chest out slightly.

Isaiah snorted. "Dad was right. You Wheelers have a huge ego."

"Ha! Takes one to know one." Josh said moving closer to Isaiah.

"Josh?" Isaiah asked quietly, watching him closely.

"You ever get the feeling that something is different about you?"

"What do you mean" Josh asked trying to be naiive.

"I feel like I'm different from my brother, like we're from two different worlds..."

"I think I know how you feel."

"Oh?" Isaiah raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I have to be honest with you. You know when we were in your room and we were looking at your car posters...? " Josh started.

"Go ahead. I won't tell." Isaiah promised.

"And you said your dad said they would look better with girls sitting on them..."

Isaiah snorted. "I don't agree with him. They look just fine shiny with wax."

"No, neither do I...What I'm trying to get to is...I um...kinda like guys." Josh admitted turning beet red.

"Oh! Um, well I kinda like you too." Josh blushed again swimming even closer to Isaiah.

"Well, if you wanted to do something, I wouldn't be opposed to it." Isaiah bit his lip.

"Do you mind, if I um..." Josh started to ask, but too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

"Kiss me?" Isaiah smirked. "Try it and see what happens."

"Ok, if you don't mind..." Josh said as he closed his eyes and leaned forward until his lips met Isaiah's.

As the two teens kissed, Ishizu arrived at the door to the pool area, looking for Isaiah. She stopped, seeing them. She smiled and stepped back into the hall.

"Hey that wasn't so bad. It felt a bit weird for my first time but it was nice." Josh blushed pulling away.

"Thanks, that's what anyone wants to hear. That they were weird." Isaiah teased.

"Sorry dude, I dont mean you. I mean kissing."

"Practice makes perfect." Isaiah smirked, lowering his mouth to the teen's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Remind You of Anyone?

December 2019

Luna was planning her oldest twins' fourteenth birthday party when they appeared at the kitchen door. "Hey, guys. I was just trying to decide what to do for your birthday."

"Hey Mom, we thought that maybe now that we aren't babies anymore could we have separate parties. Maybe Jo could have hers on the day and I could have mine the day after." Luke explained.

"You trying to make me spend more money, aren't you?" Luna asked, amused.

"No..." the twins chimed.

Luna sighed. "I guess if we have small parties with just your friends and family, it'll be okay. Tell me what you want."

"Yea that's fine. Maybe I could have a spa day with my friends and a few of my cousins." Jo started.

"Yea and I could play video games and have pizza with my friends and cousin." Luke interrupted his sister.

"You can both have that, it would just save me time on cleaning if we did it on the same day. I wouldn't have to clean two separate days." Luna laughed.

"Me and my friends can have mine up in my room so the girls can do there thing in the living room." Luke suggested

"Sure we can do that. I'll invite your cousins over and if you want any others to come just let me know and I can contact their parents."

"Thanks mom, you're the best, I think I will only invite one of friends" Jo said giving her Mother a hug.

"Yea me too, I have heaps of cousins and my room isn't that big." Luke laughed.

"Can't believe you're already almost fourteen." Luna sighed, tears in her eyes.

"Aww come on mom, don't start crying." Luke groaned.

"I can't help it. Just yesterday you were little babies." Luna sniffed.

"It wasn't yesterday, Mom. It was over thirteen years ago." Jo giggled.

"Hey Mom, I've been thinking about what I want for my birthday too." Luke said.

Luna stopped crying and gave him a stern look. "Oh? And how much is it going to cost me?'

"What! No way sis, you always get heaps of stuff. It's my turn to get the good present this year." Luke argued.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Joey shouted to interrupt the bickering as he came in the room. "What's goin' on here?"

"Dad! Jo started it." Luke complained.

"Whatever you are arguing about, I stand by your mother." Joey snapped, annoyed.

"And if you keep bickering, no party. Either of you." Luna said firmly.

"Not my fault Luke wanted a big expensive present for this birthday." Jo grumbled.

"I repeat, no party."

"Yes dad, sorry mom." the twins said at the same time.

"Good, now go upstairs and we'll prepare for the party. If you don't screw up."

"We're going, come on Luke I don't want to miss out on my party."

Luna shook her head as the twins left. "Don't know how they got to the point where they bickered so much. I didn't even bicker that much and I had three sisters my age."

"They are teenagers now Luna, don't worry. They will grow out of it" Joey said kissing his wife's forehead.

"I hope so. Maybe it's the fact they're different genders. Even my fraternal sisters I got along with. Mostly."

"I dont think I remember ever fighting with Serenity. We were split up too young to do so." Joey sighed.

"I know. Maybe we should invite her over. She hasn't met her nieces and nephews."

"Good idea, I think she has kids of her own now too." Joey said.

"Call her and invite her over. I haven't met her either."

"I hope I still have her number." Joey said as he checked through the contacts on his phone.

"Shame on you Joey for not knowing if you have her number." Luna scowled.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! See? I have it right here." he said trying to appease his scowling wife.

"Call her and see when she wants to come over."

"When's their birthday?" Joey whispered as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Haven't decided yet, but tell her we'll let her know."

"Thanks. Hey Sis, just wondering if you & Tristan wanted to come to the twins birthday that's coming up...nice, we will let you know closer to the date, ok bye Serenity" Joey finished as he hung up.

"Well? Is she coming?"

"Yea they are and they're gonna bring their son with them."

"Hope she got the Wheeler looks. I don't like the idea of a Tristan clone That hair." Luna giggled giving a exaggerated shudder.

"Being that it's a boy I would hope he would get the Wheler genes." Joey argued.

"True. That's a relief. Wheelers do make beautiful girls." Luna smiled.

"Aww thank you Luna, shame we can't have anymore." Joey smirked.

"I am, of course I am. I love my kids, but I feel sorry for Josiah who only got to have one."

"Good. Yeah, Josiah got the short end of the stick." Luna sighed.

"Never mind babe, so what's happening with these two's birthday parties"

"Luke's just doing what he does every day and Jo is having a spa day."

"Oh two on one day, that's really smart, just like their old man" Joey grinned "So whose comin'?"

"Just their cousins and their friends."

"Oh that's good, might not be so bad then." Joey chuckled.

"If you'll keep an eye on the boys."

"I know." Luna sighed.

The day of the party, Luna was setting up for the party, ordering pizza and snacks as well as everything necessary for each party. She looked up as Joanna and Luke came in, seeing the decorations. "Hey, guys, what do you think?"

"It looks good Mom but where can my massuse set up?" Jo asked looking around the room.

"Your uncle is going to set up his table over there," Luna pointed to an open space in the room.

"No way, Uncle Josiah is my massuse...um" Jo said looking at her mother.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just didn't think Uncle Jo would be doing our Massages."

The doorbell rang and Luna sighed. "That must be your first guests."

Luna answered the door as Luke came in. "Hey, Atem." she greeted. Atem had arrived with both sets of twins.

"Hey Luna, thank you so much for inviting these four. Hali and I need a bit of time to ourselves." Atem chuckled.

"Where will Sammie be?" Luna asked while the kids made faces.

"Sammie's with Hali, but she's so easy going."

"Okay, come on in, we're just waiting for everyone to arrive." Luna stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you, come on you four. Now you all behave yourselves please. I shouldn't have to tell you this by now." Atem said lightly glaring at the boys specifically.

"They tend to ignore it when it's more fun to do the other." Luna smirked as the kids entered the house. "You were exactly the same way when I met you, if I remember correctly."

"Yes well, i believe your now husband wasn't much better." Atem said clearing his throat.

"True, so are you surprised they get into trouble?" Luna raised her eyebrows.

"Not at all actually, they are all like Hali." Atem chuckled.

"I doubt that, Ryan has a tendency for trouble."

"That didn't come from me then." Atem said looking innocent.

"Mm hm." Luna smirked.

"It's clearly something the boys have picked up from their uncle."

Luna laughed. "I doubt that."

"Anyway." Atem started as he cleared his throat again as he changed the subject on the argument. "You don't need any help here do you?"

"I've got Joey watching the boys so unless you want a spa day, no thanks." Luna giggled.

"Are you sure Joey is going to be ok with both of my boys?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you're right, Luke will be there. You might want help."

"I wouldn't mind spending a bit of guy time with Joey and my boys. There's too many girls in our house." Atem said rolling his eyes.

"And who's fault is that? Yours. Your little swimmers determined their gender."

"Thanks Luna." Atem blushed as he dashed off upstairs.

Before Luna could close the door, she spotted Yugi and Alisa hurrying up the stairs, being pounded on by rain. "Hey, wait up!"

"Get out of the rain you two, quick come inside." Luna called letting Yugi and Alisa in and then shutting the door behind them.

"Thanks, Alisa was worried we'd be late."

"No not at all, we are still waiting on Josiah."

"Good, I didn't want to miss a spa day." Alisa grinned.

"Have fun sweetie." Yugi smiled kissing the top of his daughter's head

"Thanks, Daddy." Alisa smiled up at him.

"Right, I better get back to the car before I drown in this downpour." Yugi chuckled.

"Be safe."

"It's my hair that I'm worried about." Yugi said as he pulled the back of his jacket up to cover his head and then dashed out the door.

"Your dad is funny, Lisey."

"He hates his hair getting wet." Alisa giggled.

"With that hair, I'm not surprised." Joey commented as he came in.

"Your one to talk Joey. You're the one who after he has a shower, shakes like a wet dog." Luna giggled poking her tongue out at her husband.

Joey rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang. "That must be Josiah and Josh."

"Right on time." Luna said watching her husband open the door for her brother-in-law and nephew.

"Hey, bro, hey sis." Josiah greeted, giving them a hug.

"Hey Jo, ready to be a massuse for these girls for the next two hrs" Luna asked Josiah

"Of course, I would be happy to help." Josiah turned to the girls in the room. "You ready to have a relaxing birthday?"

"I think Joanna should be first, it's her Birthday." Taylor said.

"I don't want Uncle Josiah to do it..." Jo said, nervously.

"Oh, well I can always start with miss Taylor Mutou first." Josiah winked at her.

"All right, I'll show Jo how it's done."

"Come and lay down on your stomach, Taylor." Josiah said patting the bed.

Taylor went over and got on the bed on her stomach. "This is my first massage, so be gentle." she told him.

"Don't worry I will be as gentle as possible." Josiah said with a chuckled as he started on Taylors shoulders.

Suddenly a loud boom of thunder sounded, making the girls scream. The lights went out, making the room only lit by the gloomy light streaming in.

"It's ok girls, I'm here and you're safe. Luna have you got any candles?"

"Sure, I'll go get them." Luna headed into the kitchen as the boys ran downstairs, followed by Atem.

"The power's out, we can't play our game!" Ryan seemed annoyed by this.

"Settle Ryan, I'm sure the power will come back on soon." Atem growled at his son.

"In the meantime, you girls and boys could use the lights on your phones until Luna gets back." Josiah said.

The teens turned on their lights, the glow illuminating their faces. "Were you screaming like a girl, Kyle?" Tara asked, amused. She glanced at her brother beside her.

"No, of course I didn't, I'm not a girl!" Kyle said with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Stop it, you two." Atem said.

Luna returned with a few candles and a box of matches. She set them around the room and lit them. "All right, we'll have to work with this."

"Sorry boys , the video games will have to wait. Maybe we should do something over at the table." Atem said looking at Joey.

"I can bring out some board games." Luna suggested to groans.

"Now come on you boys, I'm sure the power will be on soon." Atem scolded. "Thanks Luna."

Luna searched through a cabinet in one corner and held up a game box. "Monopoly, anyone?"

"I like Monopoly." Ryan smirked.

"No Monopoly is boring. What about a card game, Auntie Luna?" Josh said.

"I'll get the pack of cards, be right back." Joey headed upstairs and came back down with a deck of cards and what looked like a pack of cigarettes. He sat down at the table and shook one stick out and stuck it between his teeth. "Anyone want one?"

"Dad! We are too young to smoke." Luke complained

"Joseph Wheeler, put that away this instant." Luna scolded putting her hands on her hips.

"Relax, babe. They're fake. See?" Joey held it in front of her to show they smelled fruity, not like flavored cigars. "They taste like strawberries."

"Please set a good example for the boys, Joey." Luna smiled.

"All right." Joey sighed. He put away the fake cigarettes, including the one in his mouth. He nimbly shuffled the cards and started passing five out to each. "Know how to play poker?"

"No Uncle Joey, we are only teenagers."

"Well, we need something to use for bidding, any ideas without teaching them to gamble their allowance away, Luna?"

"What about pretzels Dad?"

"Sure that would work. We got any?"

"Yup, I'm sure we do. I've got M&Ms too."

"Got a third one?"

"Um...What about skittles?"

"That works, we just need three different types to make it a true bidding chips. Now kids, the skittles will be worth the most, then M&Ms and then pretzels." Joey began explaining the rules and they started playing.

Atem began noticing after a half dozen hands of poker that Ryan had won all of them, a large pile of snacks in front of him. "Ryan Samuel, are you cheating?"

"No, I would never cheat." Ryan said feigning innocence.

Kyle pounced on Ryan, wrestling with him, a hand up his brother's sleeve. "Aha! He's been hiding cards up his sleeve in the dark!" he cried triumphantly, holding up a couple aces.

"No I haven't, you set me up! I didn't put them there!" Ryan blushed.

"I'm sure your brother would do that just to get you in trouble. Actually, that sounds like something you'd do." Atem gave his son a stern look.

"I swear dad, I didn't cheat."

"Didn't he always seem to have at least one ace in his winning hand? Cause after all, you said aces are the best cards in poker."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I did cheat. I don't usually wins games. I'm not as good as Dad. But I'm sorry I cheated, guys." Ryan admitted.

"I'm glad you confessed, but you're grounded for a week. Starting the moment this party is over." Atem said firmly.

"Ok, that's fair." Ryan said hanging his head in shame.

The lights came back on suddenly and Atem smiled at Luke and Jo. "I said after the party, because there's no reason to punish them for your cheating."

"Maybe I could help Auntie Luna clean up after the party."

"That sounds like a start. Now go play while we have power."

"Come on guys, lets go." Luke said.

As he watched the boys race upstairs, Atem sighed. He looked over at Luna as the last boy disappeared out of the room. "I love that boy, but he has a troublesome streak that reminds me of myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Atem. Like I said before they are teenagers. But it would be interesting to find out from Loretta what you were like as a child." Luna giggled.

"Oh no, she better not tell." Atem scowled and Luna laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Teen Troubles

April 2020

Atem and Loretta were sitting at the dining table in his house, drinking coffee one afternoon, waiting for their kids to come home from school. Atem checked the clock on the stove. "What's taking them so long? I mean Ryan and Kyle have their practices, but the girls should be home by now."

"I'm a bit worried about Marika actually, she's been acting really strange." Loretta frowned putting her cup down on the table.

"I don't know what's happened between us. As Marika was growing up she was such a well behaved nice little girl. Now all she does is argue with Marik and I or Fight with Kelly constantly." Loretta sighed, referring to her youngest.

"Teens are hard, why do you think there's so many books about raising them?" Atem quirked up an eyebrow.

"I can tell you for free, we were never this bad for our Father. Well I wasn't anyway." Loretta giggled as she cheered up slightly and smirked at her brother.

"It was a different time. They still allowed whipping." Atem made a face.

"Oh the punishment you use to get for skipping your lessons." Loretta said shaking her head.

"I'm surprised I didn't come back with a red ass." Atem muttered. He heard the front door shut and a whistling. "Girls, is that you?"

"...So I said to him, no way and he was like, yea baby." Marika said as she walked with Tara into the dining room earning a glare from their parents.

"Where have you two been?"

"At school, duh."

"And who called you baby?" Atem narrowed his eyes.

"That wasn't me Dad, Marika said that." Tara said taking a step away from her friend.

"Where have you been, Marika Isis Ishtar." Loretta growled.

"Just hanging out with some friends." Marika said evasively.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you young lady. Who were you with? Your uncle and I heard what you said as you came in."

"A friend." Marika looked up at her mom.

"You should have been home half an hour ago. We should get going anyway, thanks for the coffee, Atem." Loretta smiled at her brother before finishing her last mouthful.

"Say goodbye, Tara. We have some things to talk about." Atem frowned.

"Bye Marika, see you at school tomorrow." Tara said sadly knowing she was in for an earful.

"See ya." Marika followed her mom out of the house.

"In the car, young lady." Loretta said, pointing to the car as she shut the door behind her daughter.

Marika sighed and went to the car, getting in. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh no, your not getting away with it that easy. This time your father is going to be involved and I'd lose that bad attitude if I was you." Loretta scolded as she started the car & started to drive off.

Marika sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't think I didn't see that either. I don't know what's happened to you Marika. You were good when you were twelve and when you turned thirteen you started lying to your Father and I. Arguing with us and fighting with your sister." Loretta sighed trying to keep her anger down.

"You wouldn't understand." Marika looked out the window.

"Marika, look at me. I was a teenager once, albeit that I grew up in a _very_ different time than you. But I was a teenager nonetheless." Loretta smiled at her daughter.

"Really? Did you have a boyfriend at my age?" Marika gave her a hard look.

"I had boys that liked me, but my Father wouldn't let me have a boyfriend and I wasn't exactly a teenager when I met your father either."

"Well, I have one, okay?" Marika looked back out the window.

"Why didnt you just tell me in the first place to save all the commotion?" Loretta said looking at her daughter as they drove up the driveway.

"I didn't want to admit it because you'll tell Daddy."

"Marika, there's nothing wrong with being in love, but then again you should have seen your uncle Atem when your father and I were dating. So who is this new boy?"

"I don't think we're in love yet. His name's Prince."

"I would say that you are, if he's your boyfriend." Loretta smirked.

"He's just a guy I'm hanging out with, Mom." Marika rolled her eyes.

"Ok ok. well look, if you don't want me to tell your Father, I won't, but your father and I still need to have a word to you about your behavior."

"Fine."

"Right, inside and up to your room to do your homework. Your Father will be home in an hour."

Atem glared at his daughter. "So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing." Tara said looking away from her Father.

"Tara." Atem growled.

"What?"

"Stop lying to me."

"We told you, we were hanging out with some friends."

"And are any of them male?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"I was hanging around with girls from my class." Tara lied.

"You better be telling me the truth, Tara. Because it'll be worse for you."

"Argh, I don't know why you won't believe me." Tara growled getting up from the table and storming off to her room.

Atem shook his head with a sigh.

"I can't let Daddy find out about Sean. I hope Marika is getting on better." Tara said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seven Minutes in Heaven

July 2012

Atem arrived at the school and parked, heading for the front of the school. He spotted Tara in a lip-lock with a blond-haired boy. He stopped behind her, folding his arms across his chest.

"U-um, T-Tara your Dad is behind you." the boy stuttered backing away from her.

Tara sighed and turned to face Atem. "What?"

"To the car, now!"

Tara matched her father's posture. "What's your problem?"

"Don't you give me that tone young lady. You deliberately lied to me." Atem growled

"Who says I didn't meet him since then? That was three months ago."

"Stop making excuses and get in the car. We have a lot to talk about when we get home." Atem said opening her door.

"You're not my boss, I'm almost grown up." Tara glared at her father.

"I am your father, Tara Loretta Mutou. And until the day you leave home, I'm your boss alright?" Atem growled.

"Whatever." Tara got in the car, taking up a sulky position.

"You are in big trouble young lady. Who is that boy you were kissing."

"His name is Sean."

"Well I forbid you to see Sean again." Atem said getting into the car and driving off.

"Whatever."

Once at home and Atem had driven up the drive, he looked at Tara. "Go inside and sit at the table."

"Whatever." Tara stormed into the house.

Hali appeared in the living room as Atem came in. "What's up with her?"

Shaking his head, Atem sighed. "Our daughter has a boyfriend and when I went to get her from school I caught her lip locked with a boy called Sean." Atem huffed.

"She's a teen girl. I seemed to remember doing more than that when I was a couple years older than her." Hali reminded him.

"Its not funny Hali, this is serious."

"I think you're overreacting. She has a boyfriend, so what? You're thinking of this like a father and a former teen boy yourself. You have no objectivity."

"Thats not the point Hali. The fact that she lied to me is the big problem."

"What are you going to do, take her sleepover away?"

"I will let her sleepover happen, but she will have a curfew of ten. "

"Sounds reasonable. Now don't make a big deal about it on her birthday."

"I'll try, but she made me pretty upset when I caught her kissing some boy after she said she had only been hanging around with girls." Atem huffed.

"I was kising boys at her age, doesn't mean anything bad will happen. Nothing happened until I met you."

"No wonder our children are trouble." Atem smirked "I'm sorry I'm being so overprotective of her Hali, I just don't want her getting in over her head at such a young age."

Hali went over and placed her hands on his waist. "I know and I love this fatherly side of you." she smirked as she kissed him.

"I see now how Loretta felt when I was treating her like this." Atem sighed. "I love my Daughter and you of course." Atem smirked before kissing Hali passionately.

"Don't make me barf on my birthday." a female voice said, annoyed.

"Well excuse me for trying to comfort your father." Hali giggled looking at her daughter.

"When are my friends going to be here?"

"Not long actually. Oh speaking of Loretta, she's here with Marika." Hali said hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll answer it!" Taylor hurried to the door and opened it, hugging Marika. "Hey, cousin!"

"Hey Taylor, Happy Birthday cuz." Marika said hugging Taylor.

"Come in, guys." Hali smiled, stepping away from Atem.

"Up to a bit of mischief eh, Temmy?" Loretta smirked at her Brother.

"Always." Atem smirked.

"Just like when we were kids." Loretta giggled.

"Set up your stuff in the girls' room. We're just waiting for everyone to show up."

"Come on Marika, I'll help you." Taylor said leading her up the stairs.

Atem and Hali decided to go out to give the girls some time to themselves once they all arrived. "You know what this party is missing?" Tara asked, eyes alight.

"Oh no, I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking Tara." Marika frowned.

"We have never had a boy-girl party. Why not invite the boyfriends over for a game of Spin the Bottle?"

"No way. My mum would kill me if she found out there were boys here and so would your Dad."

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Tara took out her phone, punching in the number. "Hey, Sean, you want to come over and hang out? It's my birthday."

"Sure, but what about your parents?"

"The 'rents are out, we don't have to worry about them."

"Sweet, I'll be there in five mins, see ya babe."

"Text when you get here."

"Cool." Sean said as he hung up.

"He's on his way over." Tara explained to the girls.

"I suppose you want me to give Prince a call."

"Yeah, that would be nice so he doesn't get jealous if you have to kiss the only boy here." Tara giggled.

"Ok hold on." Marika said pulling out her phone. "Hey Prince."

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

"Im at Tara's for a sleepover, wanna join us? Sean's gonna be here too."

"Sweet, see you soon."

Ten minutes later, Tara received a text. "They're here."

Getting to the door, Taylor smiled as she opened it. "Hey guys, come up."

"Brought a little gift for the party." Sean held up a bottle of vodka.

Sean and Prince followed upstairs, Prince's backpack clinking a little as they walked. "What did you bring in the backpack?"

"Just a little something to help with the vodka." Prince smirked.

"The party's in here." Taylor opened her bedroom door and led them inside. "The boys brought something."

"About time, come in guys, hey Sean." Tara said kissing Sean's cheek.

Sean and Prince sat in the circle the girls had made and Prince took out shot glasses. "Who wants a shot?"

"Birthday girls first." Marika said, smirking at Tara in particular.

Sean poured her a shot glass full and handed it over. "Bottoms up."

"Woah that stuff is strong." Tara said as Taylor put her hand out for the next one.

Sean passed shots around and they all took a bracing drink. "Who wants more?"

"Sure why not, this party is only just getting started." Tara giggled.

"I think we should play truth or dare." Taylor giggled, after a few shots.

"You first then since you suggested it."

"I dare my twin to go into the closet with Sean." Taylor smirked.

"Sure, how long?" Tara smirked at her sister and then to Sean.

"How about Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"Mmm, what do you think Sean?"

"I think it sounds like a good idea." Sean smirked.

"Come on baby, come this way." Tara said talking Sean's hand and leading him to her closet.

Tara followed him and they disappeared into the closet. Taylor kept an eye on her watch and called after seven minutes, "Time's up!"

"Wow that was amazing Sean, thank you." Tara blushed.

Sean grinned from ear to ear. "I think Marika and Prince should take their turn."

Being that she was still partially sober, Marika blushed looking nervous. "Um...I don't know you guys."

"Here, Marika." Taylor filled another shot glass and handed it over. "Dad always says that's courage juice."

"Well ok then, but I've heard from Mom what your dad is like." Marika giggled.

After a couple more shots, Prince glanced at Marika. "You ready to go in there now, sexy?"

"I'm ready now."

Prince stood and led her into the closet. Seven minutes later, they stepped out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow Prince, I didn't know you were such a good kisser."

"Thank you, you ain't bad yourself."

"Maybe you could come around to my place next weekend I hear my parents are going out." Marika smirked kissing his cheek.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed."

"Yea same, I think I've had too much to drink." Marika said as she laid down.

Taylor stumbled to the light switch and turned it off. They fell asleep quickly.

The boys woke up to sounds of movements in the house. "We better go." Sean told Prince and they quickly escaped through the window.

"Dude wait for me, I don't wanna get busted." Prince said.

As the boys disappeared through the window there was a knock on the door. "Girls, you awake?"

Slowly opening her eyes and then closing them again, Tara put her pillow over her head. "Go away dad." she whispered.

Atem opened the door, spotting them. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked, looking around at the sleeping forms. He spotted the vodka bottle and shots. "Taylor! Tara! Is that vodka?!"

"No Dad, it's a bottle of water." Tara said sarcastically as Taylor turned over rolling her eyes.

"I'm calling your parents, the rest of you. Girls get downstairs, now!" Atem snapped, bothering to speak softly.

"Out of the way Dad!" Tara said jumping out of bed running past her father with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Brother, now we are in the shit." Taylor said looking at Marika.

"Oh you outpaced shit in heels, Taylor."

"We are so grounded."

"Oh you are more than grounded, ladies. You're not leaving this house except for school for months." Atem snapped.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble with my mom." Marika sighed slipping past her uncle.

"You have to accept the consequences for your actions."

"I know, that's what I'm fearing." Marika gulped.

"Now get dressed and I'll take you home."

"Yes Uncle." Marika sighed going back into the room to change.

Atem drove them home and explained to each set of parents. He drove home and shook his head. _I_ _didn't expect them to be this hard._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Big Secret

December 2012

"Mom?" Tara asked, entering the kitchen while Hali was cooking. "I need some new clothes."

"I just brought clothes for you two weeks ago." Hali said raising an eyebrows.

"I must have gained some weight recently. None of my clothes fit. I had to borrow one of Uncle Joey's t-shirts." Indeed, Tara was wearing a white t-shirt that was a little loose since it was a man's shirt.

"Well we better take you shopping. Have you got a dress or something you can wear so you can take your father's top off?"

"I suppose that I could wear that blue dress." Tara shrugged.

"Go get changed and I will take you. Hurry up though."

"I'll be right back." Tara hurried up the stairs.

After a few minutes of waiting for her daughter, Hali went up to check on Tara, opening the door of her room Hali gasped "Tara, are you pregnant?"

"What?" Tara covered herself with the dress she was holding. "I'm not-I-"

"I've wondering why you have been acting so strange. You're a lot moodier than usual. Lucky for you I have a pregnancy test in the cupboard of the bathroom, stay there." Hali said before disappearing.

"I can tell by your rounded little belly, care to explain." Hali said handing her the test.

"I'd rather wait until it's proven to explain, thanks. How do I do this?"

"Just pee on the end tip and then wait till it changes, but there's no point trying to hide it Tara."

Tara muttered something about her dad and then said, "Can I have some privacy?"

"Now you have some explaining to do. I won't tell your father yet unless you want to yourself. He has to be told, Tara."

Tara took a deep breath. "Do you remember my birthday party?"

"Yes." Hali folded her arms.

"We invited Sean and Prince over and they brought vodka."

"Oh did you."

"I only have vague images of being in a closet with him." Tara blushed.

"You did what?" Hali gasped as she realized what her daughter was talking about

"I don't know! I don't remember much after we started drinking...Apparently more than kissing happened." Tara gestured to her baby bump, panic rising in her chest.

"Ok well you know you are still grounded, but I will still take you shopping because you need more clothes. And then no going out till the baby is born."

"Don't I need to go to the doctor?" Tara reminded her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Atem asked, coming up the stairs. Tara squeaked and covered herself.

"Yes but we can go after we have been shopping. Do you want me to tell him" Hali whispered to Tara.

"Will you protect me if I do?" Tara whispered back.

"What's going on?" Atem narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, you're my daughter" Hali said.

"Um Atem, our daughter has something to tell you."

"Tara, what is it?" Atem turned his gaze to her.

Tara couldn't find the words, so she lowered her dress to reveal her baby bump. Atem's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted when he realized what he was seeing.

"Tara put your dress down. Atem honey wake up, come and help me wake your father." Hali said rushing to Atems side.

Atem stirred after a moment. "What happened?" he groaned, touching his head.

Tara knelt in front of him. "Daddy?"

"Dont faint again Atem, but Tara is Pregnant and you fainted and must've hit your head."

Atem's eyes widened and he glanced at Tara, then his gaze went down to her baby bump. "This must be a nightmare..."

"What is it Daddy?" Tara asked putting her hand on his back.

"Please don't tell her mum but Marika was the only other one." Tara said nervously.

"Has she been showing the same symptoms as you?" Hali asked.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her much. Maybe her mom has taken her phone off her." Tara sighed.

"I better call Loretta." Hali took out her phone and called Loretta. "We have a situation."

"Yes I know. I have just discovered her little secret, but Marika doesn't know yet." Loretta said looking at Marika.

"We just discovered Tara's. Bring her over. I'd like to have a group discussion with the eight of us."

"Ok, I would like to have Marik with me. Let me give him a call and we will be there soon." Loretta said as she hung up from Hali and then called Marik.

"Call the baby's dad and get him to come over here." Hali told Tara.

"Ok Mom." Marika called her boyfriend. "Hey Sean its Tara, you better come over and bring your mom." Tara said sounding nervous.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"He's going to be here soon Mom." Tara said looking at Hali.

Fifteen minutes later, Hali sat down in the living room with Marika, Tara, their boyfriends, and all the parents involved. "Well, it seems your sons got our girls pregnant." She began, looking around.

"Sean told me he had snuck out, but I didn't realize he had done something like that. I'm really sorry Hali." Serenity said looking embarrassed.

"We need to decide what to do. They obviously are going to keep the baby."

"How do either of you know that those babies belong to our boys anyway?" Duke asked looking at Hali and Loretta.

Marik and Atem jumped to their feet. "Are you calling them sluts? When your sons forced them into a closet?" Marik hissed.

"And got them drunk beforehand" Loretta said glaring at Duke while trying to calm her husband down

"Well I have seen these two with other boys." Duke smirked.

"No one calls my daughter and niece sluts. They wouldn't be pregnant if you had been keeping track of what your delinquent boys are up to. Underage drinking? Where did they get that from?"

"Um Sir, I-I brought the bottle of alcohol. I'm sorry." Sean stuttered.

"Tea and I were actually home when Prince went out, your niece actually invited him around to your house" Duke said snidely looking at Atem.

"That's it!" Marik grabbed Duke by the collar, yanking him off the couch. "You listen here, you arrogant, egotistical son of a bitch. My little girl wouldn't have invited your little 'prince' over if he hadn't filled her head with those kinds of thoughts!" he snarled.

"Look, it wasnt all Prince's fault, I encouraged him to go out with Marika to get back at Loretta. I never thought that he would get her pregnant, I'm sorry Marik." Duke sighed finally giving up.

Marik pushed Duke back, causing him to stumble into the couch. "You disgust me, Devlin. And I want you to have no part of my grandchild's life. I want Prince to be there, but you are not welcome."

"I don't blame you, either of you. If there is anything I can do, I will be there. I want to help my Son."

"Teach him to be a better father than you are apparently." Marik snarled, turning away.

Nodding silently Duke plopped back down onto the couch, dropping his head.

"Settle down now Marik. It's ok I know none of us were prepared for this but now we have two new lives that we have to look after, once they are of course born." Loretta said smiling at Marika and taking Marik's hand.

"We need to work together for the concern of our daughters. They're physical and emotional health affects the babies, so we shouldn't make it any harder."

"Hali is right. And I know you girls will only be able to go to school for another four months, but we are here to help you, whenever you need us." Loretta said nodding at Hali.

"With the help of their families, I'm sure they will be able to go to school after the babies are born."

"Of course, I'm more than happy to help look after my new granddaughter or grandson." Marik smiled.

"Well, I need to go and take Tara clothes shopping as her old clothes no longer fit. Marika, you need new clothes?"

"I want to come too. It's my fault about what happened. Let me help pay for some of Tara's clothes Hali." Serenity said.

"Sure, if it's all right with them." Hali glanced at the girls.

"Um, mom would you be able to help me pick out a new bra" Tara asked.

"Um yea, me too please Auntie Hali." Marika asked.

"Thank you, Auntie Hali." Marika smiled back.

"Yea, thanks so much mom. I must thank Daddy for standing up for me after all the trouble I've been." Tara said.

"When I got pregnant with your brothers, I had a great support system. I know with one, you'll be amazing mothers." Hali smiled.

"I just hope our kids don't do that to us." Marika giggled looking at Tara.

"Well, it's not the worst thing in the world. I was looking forward to grandkids. The best part of having kids, honestly. Getting to spoil a kid that's not your responsibility."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Grandbabies

April 2021

As Tara's due date approached, Atem got moodier. One afternoon, he took a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch, nursing it. _I am not ready to be a grandpa._ he thought.

"Hey Daddy, we need to talk." Tara said walking into the room gently rubbing her bump.

Atem looked up, his eyes tightening at the sight of her belly. "Sure, sweetie. Come on over."

"Daddy, I'm getting really worried about you. What's wrong?" Tara asked as she sat down next to her father.

Atem looked down at his beer for a moment. "It's been harder to be happy for you the further along you've gotten." he said quietly.

"I'm going to be ok, it would have happened sometime in my life anyway." Tara giggled nervously placing her hand on Atem's knee.

"I just didn't expect the little girl that liked unicorns a few years ago is having a baby." Atem looked up at her.

"I will always be your little girl Daddy but now you will have another little girl that will love you just as much"

"I'm just having to rethink my views on you, that's all. You're going to be a mother and-Something wrong?" Atem asked, seeing her wince.

"Please don't worry about me Daddy. I'm fine And the baby is going to be ok too, Sean's a really good boyfriend...No I'm ok nothing's wrong." Tara said caressing her stomach.

"I'm just having to rethink my views on you, that's all. You're going to be a mother and-Something wrong?" Atem asked, seeing her wince.

"Don't start Dad." Tara snapped.

"I'm sorry for snapping Daddy, I think I...um." Tara blushed as she felt wet between her legs.

"Something wrong?" Atem asked sharply, seeing her blush.

"I-I think my water just broke." Tara said going deeper red.

"Hali!" Atem called, getting to his feet. "Relax, honey. We'll get you to the hospital."

"Thank you..." Tara panted as she felt another contraction.

Hali hurried downstairs, seeing the pain Tara was in. "Atem, go get the bag we prepared."

Nodding to his wife Atem dashed off to their room, coming back with a bag that they had packed for their daughter "Ready to go?"

Hali helped her to the car and Aem drove them to the hospital. Hali stepped out of the room to where Atem was waiting. "She doesn't want me in there. My own daughter doesn't want me to be with her when she has her first baby." she sighed, tears in her eyes.

"Its ok Hali, I'm here." Atem said hugging his wife. "She's young and very hormonal at the moment, I'm sure once the baby is born she will want you back in there." Atem assured her.

"It's just hard to see her in pain like this. And hear it." Hali winced as she heard Tara scream in pain.

"See what did I tell you?" Atem smirked. "Good luck sweetheart." Atem whispered.

Joey arrived for support. "How's it going?"

"Hey Joey, good so far I think. Hali has just been called back in." Atem chuckled.

"Yeah screaming is natural. It's just hard to hear your own kid, I bet. I'm not looking forward to my daughters going through that."

"Don't remind me. I still have two more to go through it." Atem sighed.

"You'll do all right. You know it's going to be over eventually. Maybe in a few hours but she'll be happy and healthy."

"She maybe my eldest daughter, but it doesn't stop me from being worried about her."

Hours later, Hali came out, exhausted but smiling. "We have a perfectly healthy baby boy and mother."

"Wait, I thought it was supposed to be a girl." Joey pointed out.

"Well, apparently they didn't get a good enough look. It's definitely a boy. And yes, come on in."

"Wow, I can't believe it, I have a grandson of my own." Atem smiled as he walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Tara smiled widely as she saw him. She was holding a blue bundle of blankets.

"Tara, how are you feeling honey?"

"Tired and sore. Come meet Luca."

"He's beautiful Tara, well done"

"Plus you have red hair." Hali pointed out, touching the baby's cheek. "It's really an interesting look for his light tan skin."

"He's going to be just as handsome as his grandad." Atem chuckled.

"Hey I'm only trying to have a bit of fun."

"Yes, he'll be a lady's man when he grows up."

"I'm so proud of you Tara, you've done so well for someone so young." Atem smiled.

"Thanks, Ddady." Tara smiled.

Pacing back & forth in the living room Loretta muttered to herself "I can't believe Marika is having twins, I wish this wasn't happening."

Marika appeared in the living room, a hand on her large belly. "Um...Mom?" she squeaked.

"Marika, are you ok sweetie?" Loretta said looking up at her daughter.

"I think my water broke."

"Seriously? Oh no I was afraid this was going to happen this soon." Loretta panicked as she started to pace again.

"Don't I need to go to the hospital?" Marika asked.

"I better get you to the hospital, quick come to the car."

"Where's Daddy?" Marika asked, alarmed as she followed Loretta to the car.

"He had to go to work this morning but don't you worry. He will be there for you before your twins are born" Loretta smiled at her daughter as she helped her into the car.

Marik arrived home after work to find a note on the fridge. "Crap." he muttered, grabbing his keys again.

Back at the hospital Loretta was pacing back and forth past Marika's door. "Come on Marik, where are you" Loretta said to herself as her phone suddenly started ringing.

"Mrs. Ishtar?" an unfamiliar voice asked when she answered it.

"Speaking." she said nervously.

"Your husband was in a minor car accident and is in the ER."

"Oh no! Well I'm at the hospital at the moment with my daughter but thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome." the voice replied and the phone went dead.

"Oh great, now what am I going to do, my daughters giving birth and my husband is in ER. Damnit could this day get any worse? I need Atem." Loretta said in a panic as she called her brother still pacing the hallway

"Atem speaking." Atem answered.

"Atem, its Loretta. I need you to get to the hospital as quick as you can, Mariks been in a car crash and I don't know what to do." Loretta said breaking down in tears.

"I'll be right there." Atem hung up and headed out of the house.

"Thank you, bother." Loretta whispered as she hung up. "I hope Mariks going to be ok & Marika for that matter."

Atem arrived a few minutes later. "Youu go be with Marik, I'll stay with my niece."

"Thank you so much Atem, I love you." Loretta said with tears in her eyes.

Atem hugged her. "You be with your husband, I'll keep her safe."

"Your the best brother in the world you know that?" Loretta said as she walked away down to ER.

"I know that." Atem called back.

"Excuse me, is my husband Marik Ishtar here?" Loretta asked at the nurses office in ER.

"Yes, curtain one." the nurse gestured.

"Thank you" Loretta nodded as she slowly made her way down to where she was directed "Marik!"

Marik was sitting up in the gourney while a doctor was setting his arm. "Hey..."

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?"

"I ran into a light pole trying to get here. I was in such a hurry when i saw your note that i took the corner too quickly and hit it."

"I'm just glad you're ok." Loretta said giving him a small hug. "How bad is his arm doc?" Loretta asked.

"It's a clean break, he'll heal after a while. He's been given a mild sedative so he's not in pain."

"Oh thank goodness. Is he ok to leave now? Our daughter is up in the maternity ward having a baby Or should I say two."

"Yes, he's just got a couple broken ribs that we patched up already."

"Oh Marik, you're are a walking disaster." Loretta sighed shaking her head.

"Thank you doc."

"She's my niece and having my great-nieces or nephews. We Mutous take care of our family."

"Very good point Atem but remember you were only adopted into that family" Loretta smirked

"I would have been here sooner if I would have just slowed down and taken that corner better."

"Family is not always about blood. They accepted me for who I was." Atem shrugged. "They're as much family as the scared little girl in there. And a nurse said she was asking for you, Loretta."

"You just had to born first didn't you." Loretta said narrowing her eyes at Atem as she walked past him and into the room

Atem sighed. "Having a younger sister is a pain."

"Watch it Atem, dont forget who you are speaking in front of." Marik growled.

Meanwhile in the room "Hey sweetheart, how are you getting on? I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you the whole time." Loretta said as she took Marika's hand.

"She's about to push." the doctor told her, preparing for the births.

"You can do it Marika, I'm right here." Loretta said giving her daughters hand a small squeeze.

An hour of pushing later, a cry pierced the air. "It's a boy!" the doctor called, lifting the baby onto Marika's chest.

"Congratulations sweetheart, well done." Loretta said kissing her forehead "One to go."

Five minutes later, another cry pierced the air as the first baby was taken away.

"You rest now Marika, I'll go and get your Father. I'm sure he will want to see his new grandchildren."

"Where is he?" Marika asked, concerned.

"He's waiting out in the hall with Uncle Atem."

"Bring them in." Marika yawned.

Sticking her head out the door and clearing her throat, Loretta looked at her husband and brother. "Would you two like to come in & see the new twins?"

"Of course." Atem wheeled Marik in. "Hi Marika."

Marika's eyes widened in shock. "What happened to you Daddy?'

"I was in a bit of a car crash on the way to see you but I'm ok, just a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs." Marik chuckled and then winced.

"Come see your grandbabies." Marika smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Marika, have you come up with any names for these two. Considering your boyfriend is a Devlin" Loretta shuddered.

"You dated a Devlin." Marika pointed out.

Ignoring her daughters comment Loretta turned her attention to the babies. "What about Quec as a name for your little girl?" Loretta asked.

"That would be cute." Marika nodded.

"What about the little boy? I think he looks like Prince." Marik said looking at Loretta out of the corner of his eye.

"Anun?" Marika suggested. "Go back to his Egyptian roots?"

The baby's eyes opened, revealing eyes very much like Duke's. They all gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Head Case

June 2021

Menkura was playing video games in the living room one afternoon a couple months later when the doorbell rang. He sighed, getting to his feet. "I'll get it!" he called, heading for the door. He found Prince at the door. "Get the fuck out of here." he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Settle dude, I just want to see my kids and my gf. "

"As my dad would say, you haven't shown up for months and 'now' you want to see your kids?" Menkura started to shut the door.

"I've been busy ok? Dad said I had to get a job so I could help raise the twins. I want to be there for them." Prince said putting his foot in the door.

"Take it up with the doorknob." Menkura didn't let the teen's foot stop him as he kept trying to shut the door.

"Come on Dude, I haven't seen my kids in three months or Marika. I miss her and want to apologise." Prince said as he grabbed the door.

"Don't think I won't shut your body in the door. You hurt her and I'm here to make sure you don't get another chance."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I only want to see my son and Daughter. I will only stay for half an hour tops." Prince said as he took his hand and foot out of the door.

Get out!" Menkura snapped, shoving Prince through the door.

"You wanna fight you jerk, you've got one now." Prince said as he stepped forward giving Menkura a hard shove in the chest.

Menkura stepped back and shoved him again. "Don't you dare shove me!"

You started it, I don't know what your problem is anyway. They are my kids." Prince panted before giving Menkura another big shove pushing him to the floor.

Menkura struck his head on the table as he fell, knocking him unconscious. He landed in a heap on the floor and did not move.

"Shit! What have I done? Menkura, wake up dude, oh Marika is going to kill me." Prince panicked.

"Jeez what's all this noise?" Marik asked, appearing at the top of the stairs. "We have two sleeping infants and Loretta isn't feeling well. Would you-" Marik's eyes widened as he saw Menkura. "Kura!" he shouted, running down the stairs. He went to his son and knelt beside him. "What happened?" he demanded of Prince.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Ishatar, I came to see my twins and when Menkura came to the door to shoved me and I got really angry and shoved him a bit too hard and he hit his head, I didn't mean to push him that hard, I swear." Prince explained almost hyperventilating .

"Get out!" Marik shouted, glaring at him. "Just get out! You only cause pain for my family!" "I want to help, I never meant for this to happen" Prince said as he stood up & backed away Marik glared at him, hatred rolling off him. "Call for help and get out. Now."

"Hello, can I have an ambulance please. My friend is unconscious, it's my fault but it was an accident." Prince said over the phone as he gave the address.

Marik shuddered, clutching his head. "Get out!" he snarled, his voice changing.

"Hey Mister, are you ok? What's wrong?" Prince asked as he hung up.

"Jeez what's all this noise?" Marik asked, appearing at the top of the stairs. "We have two sleeping infants and Loretta isn't feeling well. Would you-" Marik's eyes widened as he saw Menkura. "Kura!" he shouted, running down the stairs. He went to his son and knelt beside him. "What happened?" he demanded of Prince.

"Im really sorry Mr Ishatar, I came to see my twins & when Menkura came to the door to shoved me & I got really angry & shoved him abit too hard & he hit his head, I didnt mean to push him that hard, I swear" Prince explained almost hyperventilating

"Get out!" Marik shouted, glaring at him. "Just get out! You only cause pain for my family!" "I want to help, I never meant for this to happen" Prince said as he stood up & backed away Marik glared at him, hatred rolling off him. "Call for help and get out. Now."

"Hello, can I have an ambulance please, my friend is unconscious, its my fault but it was an accident," Prince said over the phone as he gave the address

Marik shuddered, clutching his head. "Get out!" he snarled, his voice changing. "Hey Mister, are you ok, what's wrong" Prince asked as he hung up

"Hey Mister, are you ok, what's wrong" Prince asked as he hung up

Marik looked up, vein throbbing in his temple. "Get out before I kill you just out of boredom."

"Ok ok, I'm going, jeez this is a crazy family" Prince said as he walked away.

"D-dad, h-hey what's wrong? Oh no...Dad snap out of it, please come back to me, mom needs you/" Menkura pleaded shaking Marik gently

At the sound of his son's voice, Marik clutched his head again, reining in the dark side. He looked down at Menkura. "Kura, you okay?" he asked softly.

My head is a bit sore but I think I will be ok, where did Prince get off to...I hope you didn't do anything to him Dad"

"No, I scared him off. Let's get you to the hospital to have you checked out." Marik placed his hand under his son's head and found wetness. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, I think I hit my head on the corner of the table when I went down, oh...I think there's an ambulance here." Menkura said gently turning his head to look to the door.

Marik heard the knock on the door and called, "Come in." As the two paramedics entered and knelt beside Menkura, he said, "He hit his head and it's bleeding." "Are you ok son, how is your vision" the Paramedic asked Menkura

"It's a little bit double." Menkura answered. "Do you think you can stand up so we can get you into the ambulance" Menkura struggled to his feet with their help. He swayed a little.

"Ugh.."

"Its ok Kura, I've got you, now take it slow and I'll help you out to the ambulance. "Marik said putting his arm around his son to keep him stabilized

Menkura made his way slowly to the ambulance. "What about Mom?"

"I will call your uncle to come and look after her. She will be ok, Kura but it's you I have to worry about now. Come on, you're nearly there." Marik encouraged.

Menkura was helped into the ambulance and laid down on the stretcher inside. "Make sure Mom doesn't hear about it. She'll kill me."

"I honestly don't think its you that she will be killing when she does find out, I will come to the hospital as soon as I can ok."

"Okay." Menkura nodded.

"I love you Menkura." Marik said as he watched the doors to the ambulance shut.

Marik watched the ambulance drive away and went inside to find Loretta in the living room, looking pissed. "You should be in bed."

"Why was there an ambulance up our driveway...What's going on Marik!" Loretta growled after coughing.

"Kura hit his head." Marik explained.

"What! How in Ra's name did that...happen..." Loretta exclaimed her cough worsening.

"Prince showed up and they fought. He hit his head when he fell." Marik explained.

"Im gonna...kill that little...son of a...bitch...Those Devlins have been nothing but...trouble for us." Loretta said as she stumbled over bracing herself on the arm of the couch.

"You're not going to do anything but go back to bed. And I don't think we're going to see him again." Marik smirked

"What about Kura? Who's going to be with him at the..." Loretta whispered hoarsely before dashing over to the sink to throw up.

"I'll go. You stay here and rest." Marik reached for his keys and left, hurrying to the car. He drove to the hospital and found the nurse. "Where is Menkura Ishtar? ""what about the twins" Loretta whispered as he took off out the door

"Second door on your left sir." the nurse pointed.

"Thanks." Marik followed her instructions and entered the room, seeing a doctor stitching up Menkura's head. "How is he?" he asked, hurrying to his son's side.

"He's recovering very well but the doctor had to put a few stitches into the wound, just to close it up better" the nurse explained "Good. You doing all right, son?" Marik asked

Shouldn't you be home with mom?" Menkura frowned at his Father.

"I am feeling a lot better though."

"I need to make sure every one of my family is safe. I'll deal with your mom's anger later." Marik sighed.

"You didn't seriously make mom angry, did you? Oh well your funeral." Menkura chuckled and then winced.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Not Feeling Himself

"Hey, Josh. I want to talk to you." Josiah said one afternoon as Valentine's day approached.

"Whats up Dad" Josh asked

"Sit, and don't be scared to be honest with me." Josiah patted the couch beside him.

"Honest about what?" Josh asked looking confused.

"I've heard through the grapevine that there's a dance coming up. I was wondering if you had a date." Oh um, I have an ideaon who to take" Josh blushed

"Well, I'd like to meet the girl. You know, have your mom take her dress shopping and I'll help you pick out a corsage. And we'll need to know the color of-"

"Dad! Mydatesaguy" Josh blurted out

Josiah blinked. "Pardon? You mashed the words together so I didn't understand."

"My date for the ball is a guy"

Josiah looked at his son, checking for any humor in his face and found none. "Wow, when I pictured this moment I didn't expect that. Who is it?"

"Its um...itsIsaiahKaiba" Josh said quickly & then hid his face

This time Josiah understood and he snorted before going into full-on belly laughs.

"Whats so funny" Josh asked with tears in his eyes thinking his Father was making fun of him

"Sorry," Josiah snorted, trying to hold back the laughter, tears in his own eyes. "I'm just imagining Kaiba's reaction when he finds out."

"Thats what im fearing too, Mr Kaiba is going to be really mad, I love Isaiah but his Father doesnt like us"

Josiah gave him a hug. "I'll have your back, always." he promised. "Whether you like boys, girls, or aliens from Mars."

"Dad!" Josh whined giving his Father a shove "Thank you" he whispered

"But you must do two things."

"What?"

"One: if you start dating an alien from Mars, you bring it home to me to meet." Josiah snickered, pausing for dramatic effect for the second one. "Fine!" Josh groaned "what is the other thing"

Josiah snickered again. "Let me be the one to tell Kaiba." "Ok Dad, you can, I cant wait to see the look on his face" Josh chuckled

"Shh, Josh, you're going to make too much noise." Isaiah whispered as they lay side by side on his bed, stealing kisses. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me at school" Josh asked kissing Isaiahs neck

Isaiah smiled. "What would your dad say if I showed up at your door to take you?"

"My dad's cool, he wouldn't care. Your Dad on the other hand would freak." Josh chuckled as he began slowly pushing Isaiah's shirt up.

Josh raised his arms up and let him remove his shirt before capturing his lips again.

Seto was passing by his eldest son's room when he heard whispers on the other side. More than one. Frowning, he rapped his knuckles on the door. "Isaiah, who's in there with you?"

Climbing on top of Isaiah and looking down at him, Josh leaned in near his boyfriends ear, "You know if we get busted, your Dad is gonna kill me."

Seto opened the door when Isaiah didn't answer and froze in the doorway, realizing what he was seeing. "What the hell-?"

"Dad!" Isaiah exclaimed as Josh quickly climbed off him.

"Wheeler, may I have a moment with my son?" Seto said without looking at them.

"Yes sir." Josh said, as he put his shirt on and went out the door.

"Dad! What's with the barge in?" Isaiah huffed, folding his arms.

"I knocked. I have every right to walk into your room as long as I knock first, by your rule. You were too busy kissing him to notice."

"What do you want anyway?" he said turning his head.

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

"Because Josh is a Wheeler and I know you don't like that family. I knew you would freak out if I had a boyfriend and not a girlfriend." Isaiah sighed

"I may not be a fan of Wheelers but I don't care about anything but whether you're happy."

"Really? You mean that? I thought you would be really mad at me." Isaiah asked looking surprised.

"Apparently since I had kids, I've gone soft." Seto smiled. "I'm sorry about my reaction, I wasn't expecting to see doing that. If you have any other secrets, would you not let me find out like that?"

"We weren't doing anything. I'm sorry for not telling you or mom first. I was embarrassed but I love Josh and I never told you because I thought you expected me to have a Girlfriend."

"I know and just wish we had the kind of relationship that would make you comfortable telling me that about you."

"I don't think any kid is comfortable talking to their parents about this." Isaiah chuckled nervously

"I don't need the details of your love life but it would be nice if you could tell me the important things."

"Ok Dad, I will but there's one thing I think you should do first." Isaiah said hinting at the door with his eyes.

Seto sighed, looking over at the door. "Josh, come back in."

"Y-yes Sir...um Mr. Kaiba? I-I'm s-sorry."

"If my son is going to date you, I need to start being nicer to you. Otherwise I'll push him away." Seto looked down at Josh with a small smile. "Invite your family over tonight if they are willing to come."

"Thank you Dad." Isaiah smiled at his Father.

"Wow, do you really mean that? I better call Mom and tell her to come and get me then." Josh said getting all excited.

"Now I don't care what you guys do together, just be careful and don't let me walk in on that. I'm not that cool of a dad." Seto chuckled.

"I think I would probably move out first just in case." Isaiah chuckled as Josh did also but a bit more nervously.

"I dont care what my Dad or Uncle say about you Mr. Kaiba, you are pretty cool." Josh joked.

Seto snorted. "I just have shifted my priorities from when they first knew me."

"Thanks Dad, now could you um...give me & Josh a bit of space" Isaiah blushed.

"Fine, but no funny business. And by the way, is it a formal?" Seto asked, pausing at the door.

"Yea it is, we have to wear suits and ties." Isaiah sighed.

"I can take you shopping. Just tell me you two aren't going to be willing to wear suits. I don't think I can handle it if you were more of the flamboyant type."

"Yes dad we will both be wearing a suit, I will have a blue tie and Josh could have red."

"Well, I might have something in hand for that. Come with me." Seto headed out of the room.

"Thanks so much Dad, come on Josh follow us." Isaiah encouraged.

Seto went to the master bedroom and found his ties. He sorted through until he found a light blue tie with a silhouette in the shape of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He handed his son the tie. "My favorite and I'll let you wear it."

"Wow Dad, can I really have it? It's one of your best ties." Isaiah asked opened mouthed and wide eyed.

The night of the dance arrived, and the teens were getting ready with the help of their parents. "Dad, it's fine." Isaiah grumbled, pushing his father's hand away from the tie.

"Stand still Isaiah I need to get your tie right. You're a Kaiba and you have to look perfect. I don't want Josh letting the side down either." Seto grumbled.

"Can I go now?" isaiah asked when he was done.

"Yes & Isaiah? Please be careful tonight, I love you son." Seto said locking his blue eyes with his son's.

"How am I going to not be safe at a dance, dad? Is Josh going to break my toe when he steps on it?" Isaiah joked.

"Isaiah, I'm serious anything can happen. Fights break out, hearts get broken." Seto sighed.

"All right, if it'll make you feel better, I'll be careful."

"That's all I ask." Seto sighed in relief. "Now you better get to the limo, Rolland is waiting for you."

Isaiah headed out of the mansion and Rolland drove him to Josh's house and they drove to the dance. They spotted the other teens with their date. "Hey, Ry." Isaiah greeted, dancing next to Josh.

"Hey, looking good you two, nice tie Isaiah" Ryan smiled spinning his date around.

"It's refreshing to see you guys together." Amy, Ryan's date smiled at them. "Ry has told me a lot about you."

"Oh thanks, your dress it beautiful Amy." Josh said.

Menkura was dancing with his date, Sarah, when he saw a familiar white haired teen dancing alone. "Is that-Bakura?" he gasped, recognizing him from the pictures he'd seen at the game shop of Ryo.

"Kura, are you ok? Whats wrong?" Sarah said noticing her date tense up.

"I need to call my dad. He needs to know Bakura's back." Menkura pulled out his phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello, Marik speaking." he answered.

"Hey, Dad? I think I just saw Bakura at the dance. I'm afraid he'll try something." Menkura kept an eye on the teen.

"What! Menkura, are you sure?" Marik asked panic rising.

"It looks just like him." Menkura could hear the panic in his voice.

"That son of a bitch better not hurt either of my kids." Marik growled as he started snorting in anger "keep away from him, I will be there soon."

"Thanks, Dad." Menkura hung up. "Let's move farther away from him." He guided Sarah away from the teen.

"If that asshole lays a finger on my son or daughter he's gonna be dead...argh what's happening to me!" Marik screamed holding his head.

"Menkura, what's wrong, your scaring me." Sarah asked holding Menkura's hand tighter.

"That's a very dangerous kid and I don't want you to get hurt." Menkura squeezed her hand as they went to get drinks.

"He looks really innocent and sweet, but if that's the way you feel Menkura I will stay away from him." Sarah smiled.

Meanwhile at home Marik's evil alter ego had come out and taken over his body. "Time to take revenge." he sneered cackling evilly. He went to a secret compartment and opened the safe behind it. He took out the loaded gun and smirked. "Good thing my foolish lighter side bought a gun in case he needed it." He headed out, laughing again.

"What's taking my dad so long?" Menkura asked, looking toward the door. His eyes widened as he spotted Yami Marik at the door, holding the gun. "Oh no…get down!" he shouted, diving under the table as a shot rang out.

The dancers screamed as they realized there was a shooter. The screams were drowned out by the second shot and Isaiah crumpled to the floor, clutching his leg.

The dancers ran for the door except for Ryan, who was pushing Amy toward Luke and his date. "Go, hide!" he hissed at Luke.

"I'm not leaving you." Luke stared Ryan down, panic reflected in their eyes.

"Make sure Amy is safe." Ryan's eyes widened as Luke fell with another shot. "Shit! Amy run!"

"You can't run from me, you children of my enemies!" Yami Marik cackled, aiming the gun at Alisa, who had been too scared to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryan growled and charged, knocking Yami Marik to the ground. A shot rang out and Ryan's eyes widened before he slumped to the side.

"Ry!" Kyle cried, pausing in the group as he spotted his brother fall. He tried to make it through the crowd to where Ryan lay.

"Menkura, you saved me." Sarah smiled, relieved.

Menkura winced as the adrenaline faded and a burning pain seared his right shoulder. "I think I've been shot." He panted and collapsed against her.

"Kura!" Sarah cried, clutching him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ultimatum

"Oh God, Kura." Sarah whispered. "Let me see."

Menkura turned slightly toward her, a moan of pain escaping him. "How bad is it?" he whispered.

"I-I'm not sure. I've never seen a gunshot wound before." Sarah bit her lip. "Stay here and I'll look to see if it's safe to come out."

"Sarah!" Menkura hissed as Sarah slipped out from under the table. Menkura groaned, closing his eyes against the pain.

Sarah straightened up, looking around. Marik and Ryan were on the floor, not moving. Luke was lying facedown on the floor. Isaiah was pale and clutching his leg. Alisa still looked horrified. "Who do I go to first…" she wondered aloud.

"Ry!" Kyle cried, finally breaking through the crowd. He ran to his brother and knelt, lifting his twin's upper half in his arms. Sarah could see a spreading patch of red on Ryan's white shirt. "Ry, speak to me."

"Where's Josh?" Isaiah panted, and Sarah turned to him.

"You need to worry about yourself." Sarah knelt beside him. "I need to call 911."

"I'm never going to play shooting games again." Isaiah panted. "The real thing hurts too much to be able to enjoy them."

Sarah called 911. "There's been a shooting at Domino High. We have several injured in the gym. Thanks."

Hali was cooking dinner for the kids and Atem when the phone rang. "Hello, Hali Mutou speaking."

"Mrs. Mutou? There's been a shooting and your son was shot. He's been brought to the hospital."

"Oh God…" Hali dropped the phone in horror.

"Hali?" Atem asked sharply, seeing her reaction. He hurried over to her. "Hali, what's wrong?"

"Kyle's been shot." Hali whispered, turning horrified eyes to him.

"We need to go to the hospital." Atem pulled her gently out of the kitchen and to the door. "Taylor, Tara, watch your sister!" he called as they left.

Seto looked up from dinner as the phone rang. "Why do telemarketers always bother us during dinner?" he complained with a sigh.

Ishizu got up from the table and checked the caller ID. "It's the police."

Seto sighed. "Probably there was underage drinking."

Iszhizu answered the phone. "Ishizu Kaiba answering. What? We'll be right there."

Sitting at the table having a cup of tea after dinner Loretta's phone suddenly started ringing next to her "Maybe that's Marik." Loretta said to herself as she answered it "Hello, Loretta speaking."

Mrs. Ishtar, your son has been shot and your husband is being held on a psych hold."

"What! Ok I will be at the hospital as soon as I possibly can, thank you" Loretta said with tears coming to her eyes.

Joey was playing video games with Jacob when his phone rang. "Sorry, little buddy. I need to get this. Might be my editor." Joey paused the game and pulled out his phone. "Yo, Joey here."

"Mr. Wheeler, I'm calling you from Domino Hospital to tell you that your son is here after being shot." the nurse explained.

"What?!" Joey yelped, dropping the phone. Jacob kindly handed the phone back. "He was at a dance? who would shoot up a dance?!"

"I'm sorry sir that information has been made confidential but just to let you know your son is recovery well after his injury."

"How come the information of who my son-" Joey paused, glancing at Jacob's worried face. He sighed. "I'll be right there."

"Daddy, what's wrong with Luke" Jacob asked pouting.

Joey hung up and looked at his son, trying to keep the panic off his face. "Listen, little buddy. I'm going to drop you off at your Aunt Hali and Uncle Atem's. I'll let you know when I have a better idea what's going on."

"Aww Daddy cant I come with you, I want to see big brother."

"Aww Daddy can't I come with you, I want to see big brother."

"I don't know what condition your brother in so I want to see how bad it is before I have you see him, okay? Just stay with Hali and Atem and I'll let you know."

"Ok daddy I understand." Jacob sighed sadly.

Joey drove him to the Mutou house and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he called Atem. "Hey, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital with Ryan, he was shot at the dance." Atem sighed.

"Luke is too. So I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to have him stay. Thanks." Joey sighed and took him back to the car. He found Hailey at home and had him stay with her. Then he drove to the hospital.

Joey arrived at the hospital and found a nurse. "Where's Luke Wheeler?"

"Room 4 sir, just down the hall and to your left." the nurse said.

Joey hurried down the hall and entered the room, spotting his son lying on the bed, tubes everywhere, looking very pale against the sheets. "Luke..."

"Dad." Luke whispered slowly turning his head.

Joey called the nurse, who bustled in a moment later. "My son needs more medicine."

"Let me see." The nurse picked up Luke's chart and examined it. "Ah, yes. I'll be right back."

"Luke, what happened?" Joey asked, sitting in the seat beside the bed as the nurse left.

"All I remember is Ryan pushing his date towards me and mine to protect her and us. And then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder." Luke explained.

"Did you see who did it?"

"No, but I recall hearing a very evil laugh before I passed out." Luke whispered before wincing.

"Shot? How did that happen?"

"I don't know, but the doctor said you are going to be ok. I'm so grateful that you are even still alive." Atem said as he sat down next to his son with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, don't get mushy on me..." Ryan roled his eyes.

"I'm your Father Ryan and your Mother and I love you very much. I wouldn't know what to do if you had been killed."

Yami Marik smirked. "Try your worst."

"This worked last time and it should work again. Marik and have a strong bond that can't be broken." Loretta said as she moved closer to him so they were almost nose to nose.

"Nothing you can do will work. I won't let him back. He's cowering in a corner of his mind at the thought of what I did."

"Oh really, just watch me." Loretta said tilting her head to the side and giving Marik a very passionate kiss. _Please come back to me Marik, I don't want to kiss this guy. I want you_ Loretta thought

Marik shifted suddenly, as best as he could as he took control again. Tears started streaming down his face.

Noticing a change, Loretta pulled back and wiped her mouth _Yuck_ she thought before looking at her husband. "Marik, is that you?" she asked softly.

"P-please tell me I've been having a nightmare."

"I can't lie to you Marik, what happened to you?" Loretta asked caressing his cheek.

"Kura called from the dance, saying he saw Bakura there...I went into such a rage at the idea of him being in danger that my dark side took over."

"What else can you remember?"

Marik thought a moment and then moaned. "Please tell me Kura's alive..."

"He is but he's in pretty bad shape but the doctor said with a few days rest he will be ok to come. maybe that's what you need too. I will go and ask the nurse if you can get out of here." Loretta smiled kissing him again.

"I can't face all those kids I shot..."

"Your going to have to, Marik and their families. You need to apologize." Loretta said leaving the room.

"I feel like a part of me is set on destroying everything I hold dear."

Getting to the nurses office Loretta looked for someone available _come on I have to get Marik home_ Loretta thought.

The nurse came back and smiled at her. "How may I help you?"

"I would like to have my husband released. He's not crazy anymore and has a lot of apologizing to do for what he has done." Loretta explained.

"I'll have to get the psychiatrist to examine him. He'll need to determine his sanity before your husband can be released."

"Ok I understand, thank you." Loretta nodded before going back to Marik's room.

Marik looked over at Loretta as she came in. "What did they say?"

"The nurse said you have to be assessed by a doctor first before you can be released but we really need to talk Marik." Loretta sighed.

"What about?"

"Marik, I cant take this anymore. If you can't learn to start controlling your dark half I'm afraid I have to file for a d...divorce." Loretta whispered turning her head away as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I wish I knew how to control him..." Marik had tears in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry Marik, I fear for the lives of our children."

"I will do anything you want me to." Marik closed his eyes against the emotional pain.

"If we are going to remain married you have to learn to control your dark half, Marik. I'm sorry." Loretta said with tears in her own eyes.

"I know. And I will do anything to do that."

"I need to get back to the girls now, I will see you later Marik."

Marik looked away, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry Marik." Loretta whispered as she walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Depression

Marik was sitting on the couch one afternoon a week after the shooting, stewing in his own depression. He spotted Menkura walking by, a bandage just visible under his undershirt. "I have to go." he said at once, rising to his feet.

"Father, What's wrong" Menkura asked stopping in his tracks.

"Tell your mom I'll be back." Marik called over his shoulder as he left. He got into the car and drove to the mansion. He went up to the door and knocked.

"Be careful Father." Menkura said watching his father leave.

Answering the door Ishizu looked in surprise at her younger brother "Marik, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your family."

"I need your help."

"Come in Marik, what do you need?"

"That's what I came to see you about." Marik looked up at her, his eyes pained.

"Tell me what I can do and I will help you in any way possible."

"Is there any way to get rid of him for good? I mean like using the shadow realm?"

"There is a chance that you can duel him like how Yugi dueled the Pharaoh." Ishizu explained.

"that would be appreciated. I'm willing to do anything. Loretta...is willing to d-" He couldnt say it.

"She's going to do what Marik?" Ishizu asked softly seeing how upset her brother was.

"Leave."

"Oh Marik, im so sorry. How about we have the duel tomorrow so you can sort things out with Loretta. I'm guessing she is hurting from this as much as you are."

"Now. I want him gone. I don't want to have to worry i will let him loose next time i get angry."

"You can do it Marik. I believe in you and I think you will find so does Loretta." Ishizu smirked.

"Would you help me today? I don't want to have to worry about it."

"Of course I will. that's what big sisters are for." Ishizu smiled "Where do you want to have the duel?"

"Somewhere where no one can get hurt by me."

"Hmm thats a tough one, what about on the back lawn of our mansion?"

Ishizu called Loretta. "Hey, I need you to come over. Marik is facing his demon."

"Oh no, this is not going to end well, I will be over in a minute" Loretta said hanging up. "Marika, Kura are you two able to look after the twins and Kelly? I have to go and sort your father out." Loretta sighed

"Sure, just be careful."

"I will, don't worry Auntie Ishizu is going to be there with me." Loretta said giving her kids a weak smiled as she walked out the door.

Ishizu spotted Loretta as she came outside. "He's in there." she pointed to the dark cloud.

"Oh no, nothing good can come from something that dark and evil." Loretta shuddered.

"The cloud is dissipating." Ishizu noted as the cloud faded, revealing Marik hunched over. He collapsed to the ground.

"Marik!" Loretta exclaimed running to her husband "Marik, please wake up."

Marik didn't answer. His eyes were closed and he was breathing shallowly.

Kneeling down next to her husband and shaking him slightly with tears in her eyes. "Please Marik, please wake up I love you."

"Maybe he lost.."

"No, he cant have lost, Marik is a good duelist. I can't lose him, Ishizu. I'm so sorry Marik." Loretta said as she broken down into tears on Mariks chest.

"Bring him inside and I'll have him checked over."

"I may need some help, he's heavier than he looks." Loretta sniffed gently wiping Marik's bangs out of his face.

Ishizu went inside and came back with two security guards, who lifted him up and carried him inside. "I'll have someone keep watch and my husband will have to deal with it."

"I feel I need to apologize to Seto for what Mariks crazy alter ego did to your son. But I doubt he will listen to me, even my own brother won't speak to me." Loretta sighed.

"Let him recover. I'm sure it was an exhausting duel."

"I just hope he's ok, poor Marik. Ishizu, is Seto at home." Loretta asked nervously.

"No, he's at work."

"I wanted to talk to him, but I guess it's a good thing he's not home while Marik is here."

"Go be with your husband."

" Thank you Ishizu." Loretta said as she went off to be with him.

Marik stirred a few days later, opening his eyes to find Loretta sitting beside the bed. "What happened...?"

"Marik, your finally awake. You had a duel against your dark half and we feared you had lost." Loretta explained sadly.

"No, apparently not..."

"I'm just glad you are ok? Do you want to go home now?"

"Home?" Marik fought back confusion and smiled. "Sounds great."

"Marik, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home." Marik sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok to walk? You have been unconscious for three days."

"I'm not sure." Marik pushed himself to his feet and his knees wobbled before giving out. "Apparently not."

"Let me help you, put your arm over my shoulders."

Marik laid his arm on her shoulders and let her help him to his feet. "Thanks."

"Do you want to talk to Ishizu before we go?" Loretta asked helping him walk to the door.

"She's probably busy." Marik responded, having no clue what else to say.

"Come on we better get you out to the car, I won't make you drive since you can't even walk."

Marik smiled at her gratefully.

Getting to the car & helping him in , Loretta drove Marik home. Once they were home and Loretta carefully put Marik down on the couch. "you have a rest, I'm just going to check the kids."

Marik settled into the couch cushion, confusion in his mind. 'Kids?'

"Marika, Kura, Kelly, your Fathers home." Loretta call down the hallway.

Marik's eyes widened. _Father?_

Stepping around in front of his Father, Menkura noticed his expression "Dad? Are you ok?"

Marik arranged his face to a smile. "Just fine. Just realized how lucky I am."

"Daddy" Kelly said jumping on Marik and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

Marik hugged her back. "I missed you too."

"Dad? Do you want to hold Anun? " Marika asked her Father holding the small boy out to him.

"Of course." Marik took the boy in his arms, trying to hide his confusion. 'Who is he to me?'

"I'd get Quec but she's sleeping right now. Mom almost woke her up." Marika said slightly glaring at her mother

"Sorry Marika, I didn't realize they would be asleep." Loretta smiled sheepishly.

"Honey, I promise you I'm fine."

"Well if you are fine then you won't mind me kissing you." Loretta smirked before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

Marik kissed her back, feeling awkward.

Sensing his awkwardness Loretta stopped kissing him & pulled back "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, like I said."

"Would you rather go into our bedroom and do this so the kids don't catch us." Loretta said seductively as she stood up flicking her long black hair from side to side.

"Um..." Marik shifted, looking awkward. He didn't know how to lie about this particular question.

"Maybe I need to kiss you more to get you into the mood" Loretta smirked sitting sideways on Mariks knee.

"I just woke up and I'm still tired." Marik pointed out.

"Thats bullshit Marik, all those things I did always work on you whether you are tired or not. I'm your wife for gods sake and you act like you don't even know who I am." Loretta said as her anger started to rise.

Marik's own temper started to rise as well and he blurted, "I don't remember you!"

Taking a step back from her husband Lorettas eyes began to water "I knew there was something wrong with you, I'm sorry Marik. I can't do this anymore." Loretta said as she slipped her wedding ring off and dashed to the kitchen.

Marik looked lost. He got up and left, quietly closing the door behind him.

Scratching through the kitchen draw Loretta found the big carving knife. "I'm sorry Marik. I can't be alive with you being like this." Loretta said with tears streaming down her face as she pressed the knife tip into her chest.

Marik ran thorugh the streets and tripped on a crack, sprawling to the ground, not bothering to get to his feet. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Sitting at home Atem sensed their was something wrong with his sister & gasped loudly "Loretta"

Marik laid in the road, sobbing.

"Hali, I need to go & see if my sister is ok, I sense something is really wrong" He said as he dashed out the door & jumped in the car

Marik didn't move when he heard a car approach, too deep in a depression.

Spotting a body laying on the footpath, Atem pulled over and jumped out, his eyes widening when he recognized the body. "Marik, what are you doing out here?" Atem asked kneeling down bedside him.

Marik looked up at him, eyes red. "I'm sorry, I don't know you..."

"Marik, it's me Atem, I think I need to get you home, you must have hit your head."

"No, I haven't..." Marik gave a shuddering breath..

"Whats wrong then, you're not usually like this" Atem said helping Marik to his feet

"I-I don't know. I woke up and I couldn't remember anything about myself."

"Oh dear, that's not good, maybe if I take you home to Loretta you might start to remember." Atem said getting Marik in the car.

"Whoever she is says she's going to leave me."

"What? That doesn't sound like my sister, she loves you Marik. She loves you so much that she even stood up to me. " Atem chuckled as he drove off.

"It doesn't matter if I can't even remember her." Marik replied miserably.

"I know how you feel Marik, I once had no memory either and I hated it." Atem sighed.

"Did you have a wife you can't remember?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

"I had a whole family & friends, I didn't even know my own name."

"Loretta will never forgive me."

"Hey, that's a good start, you just remembered her name and that she's your wife, what else do you remember?" Atem smiled pulling into Mariks driveway.

"I did?"

"You did, you called her Loretta when before you didn't even know who she was." Atem said opening Marik's door for him.

"I don't know where I came up with that name." Marik looked bewildered.

"Well it's a good start, maybe you will start to remember other things." Atem said helping marik walk to his house.

Marik opened the door and stepped in, stopping short. "No..." he moaned as he spotted Loretta lying, bleeding on the couch.

"We need to call an ambulance, she looks in pretty bad shape." Atem said trying not to be sick from the blood.

Marik moved forward, dropping to his knees in beside her. "No, you can't be dead..." he said in a choked voice.

Touching the vein on the side of Lorettas neck Atem sighed "She's alive but her pulse is weak."

Marik broke down, unable to explain to himself why he was crying over her.

"It's ok Marik, help is coming for her." Atem said putting his hand on Mariks shoulder.

Marik let out a shuddered breath. "What's wrong with me...?"

"You're probably in shock."

"She can't leave me..." Marik moaned, clutching his chest, his breathing coming in short gasps.

"She wont leave you Marik, hey listen the ambulance is here"

Marik looked up at Atem, his eyes haunted.

"Marik I hope your not doing what I think you are, settle down shes going to be ok"

"Can you help my sister please" Atem asked the paramedic

"I don't know what you mean." Marik looked confused, the haunted look still in his eyes.

"I know what happens to you when you get angry or upset."

"How do I get?"

"You go a bit psychotic."

Marik opened his mouth in horror, his eyes wide.

"Sorry Marik, it's the only way I could put it." Atem chuckled nervously.

Marik came to his senses and looked down at Loretta. "I have to get away. I won't hurt her."

"She needs you right now Marik. Don't leave. Hey it looks like she's coming to." Atem said as Loretta started to cough and splutter.

"Loretta?" Marik asked her hopefully.

"I...love...you...Marik." Loretta smiled weakly.

Marik sat in the waiting room, twisting his shirt in his hands. "She has to be all right. I want to get my memory back of her and not regret being able to love her like I did."

"Excuse me, Mr. Ishtar? Your wife is awake if you would like to see her." a nurse said.

Marik looked up. "Of course. Where is she?"

"In here, please follow me."

Marik followed the nurse to a room and entered, spotting Loretta. "Loretta..." he went over and sank into the chair beside her bed.

"I'm...sorry Marik." Loretta whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I need to tell you something." Marik fidgeted.

"What's wrong?"

"I still don't know who you are. Your name just somehow come back to me." Marik looked down at his hands.

"I know and I know now what you have been through. I'm sorry for overreacting, I just don't know how our relationship is going to continue working if you don't remember me, your wife." Loretta sighed touching his cheek.

"I'm willing to give it a shot, to fall in love with you again." Marik smiled up at her. "If that is what you were to me."

"I think you actually remember her more than what you know. When I brought you home the way you reacted to seeing Loretta in such a state shows that even though your memory is missing your heart knew that you loved her even if your head didn't." Atem smiled placing his hand on Marik's shoulder.

"I did, didn't I?"

"You did and I believe that whatever you did that made you lose your memory, you also lost your dark half because you didn't turn when you saw her."

"This guy must have been bad. I'm glad I don't remember him..."

"I glad you don't either, he did some horrible things." Atem sighed thinking about his son.

"I'm really proud of you Marik, even though you don't remember me, I know you will someday." Loretta said smiling weakly at her husband,

"I will keep working on it, because you seem worth getting to know." Marik smiled.

"That's good considering we have been married for fifteen years." Loretta giggled.

Marik chuckled weakly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Party

Alisa was lounging on the couch, watching TV when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked, answering it.

"Hey baby, what are you up to tonight?" asked her boyfriend.

"Just watching TV, what are you doing?" Alisa asked, getting all giggly.

"I'm at a really sweet party, wanna join me cutie?"

"Sure, I just need to get past the 'rents. They're not happy about my report card last semester. As if anyone but Sammie could get straight A's." Alisa rolled her eyes.

"My parents don't care, just so long as I go to school." RJ chuckled.

Hearing his daughters conversation Yugi raised an eyebrow "Alisa, who are you talking to?"

"Just a friend." Alisa assured him.

"Ok, well don't be on your phone too long, you have school in the morning." Yugi said frowning slightly.

"I know, Dad." Alisa sighed. Into the phone, she said. "I'll talk to you later. Dad wants me off the phone."

"Text me if you are coming. Love you baby, dress up pretty for me won't you?" RJ said smirking on the other end.

"Sure, see you at school." Alisa promised before hanging up. She looked up at Yugi. "Can I go do my homework? Better improve my grades.'

"Of course you can, Alisa you're not lying to me are you?" Yugi asked folding his arms across his chest.

"No of course not, Daddy." Alisa headed upstairs.

"Hmm, there's something strange going on with that girl." Yugi muttered to himself still looking concerned

Alisa dressed quickly in a slinky dress she secretly bought with her allowance and slipped out of her bedroom window.

"Hey baby, you still coming to the party, I miss you" RJ asked texting his girlfriend

"Of course, on my way." Alisa typed back once she reached the ground. She snuck away without being seen.

"Sweet cant wait to see what sexy outfit you are wearing for me." RJ text back.

"Send me the address." Alisa texted back.

"123 Cherry tree lane, easy to find, big white two story places, I'm waiting for you on the lawn."

Alisa followed instructions on her phone and found the address and found a blond guy on the lawn. "Hey, sexy."

"Hey sexy yourself." RJ wolf whistled at his girlfriend.

"I've missed you." he said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I've missed you too." Alisa smiled. "What's the plan tonight?"

"No plan baby, just have fun, hey come with me & I'll introduce you to some of the guys" RJ said taking her hand & leading her inside

"This party is sick."

"I told you. Hey guys I want you to meet my girl Lisey." He said to his friends spotting them in a corner drinking.

"Hi." Alisa smiled shyly.

"Hey, wow dude she's cute, how did you pick up such a cutie" one of RJ's friends asked getting closer to Alisa

Alisa giggled, liking the attention.

"Are you sure she's your girl Raf. She looks too cute to be with someone like you." another one of his friends teased.

"Hey, he's handsome." Alisa said defensively, folding her arms across her chest, which only pushed her small breasts up.

"Whos better looking? Me or Raf" RJ's friend asked smiling at her

"I dunno, you both are pretty cute." Alisa smiled.

"Hey, you want a drink Lisey, I'm getting a bit thirsty with all this talking."

"Sure, get me a Sprite."

"Anything for you baby, be right back" RJ said as he kissed her cheek before he left.

Alisa stayed put, swaying to the music.

"Here we baby, a bottle sprite just for you." RJ said giving her the bottle.

Alisa took off the bottle cap, not noticing it was already open. "Thanks." she took a sip, noticing the taste. "What's with this Sprite? It tastes funny."

"Oh its a new flavor, have a bigger drink you will like it." RJ smirked.

Alisa took a large swallow of it. "It does taste good. Kinda fruity."

"I thought you would like it, hey wanna dance?"

"Sure." Alisa followed him to the dance floor, taking swigs of the bottle.

"Your looking so good tonight." RJ whispered in her ear as he spun her around.

"You're not bad yourself." Alisa smirked, feeling the effects of the added ingredient to her Sprite.

"Do you want to go somewhere private so we can talk?"

"Sure."

"Come with me baby, I know the perfect place."

Alisa followed him, glancing over her shoulder. She spotted Kyle dancing with his girlfriend. "Hey, Kyle's here."

"Do you know him?"

"He's my cousin. Well, sorta." Alisa gave a booze-induced giggle. "His Dad's friends with mine."

"Oh, shit, he's not a nark is he" RJ asked as he quickly opened a door & led Lisey in

"Would he be here drinking if he was?" Alisa raised an eyebrow as she entered.

"I don't know, he is your cousin. Don't worry about him anymore, come over here and sit on my knee so we can talk." RJ offered patting his thigh.

Alisa tucked her dress and sat down on his knee with a little giggle. She took another swallow of the Sprite.

"Lisey, you know I love you right." RJ asked turning on the charm.

"Yeah I know." Alisa giggled again.

"I was thinking that maybe we should take our relationship to another level. I'mm not going to propose to you yet but I've been wanting to kiss you more than just on the cheek. You ok with that?" RJ asked moving his hand up her towards her boob.

"Oh like what?" Alisa looked down at his hand as it made contact with her boob. She sighed.

"Let me show you." RJ said as his hand slid up behind her head pushing her mouth closer to his, kissing her passionately.

Alisa kissed him back, moaning as she felt him against her. "That's what you meant." she smiled.

"I want you to be mine Lisey" he said kissing her neck.

"Me too." Alisa whispered back.

"Woah it getting hot in here or is it me" RJ smirked undoing the buttons on his shirt revealing his abs.

Alisa lay beside him, waiting in anticipation.

"I'm gonna be really gentle with you ok, now slip those panties off for old RJ." he smirked undoing his pants and dropping them.

Alisa did as he told her, tossing them to the side.

"Now this might hurt a bit if it's your first time." RJ said kissing her passionately to distract her.

"Hey did anyone see where RJ went with his girl." one of his friends asked.

"I think he went into the back room." someone said to him.

Alisa kissed him back, her hands running across his chest.

"Ah I know where they are, this way boys." Sam said pointing towards the room.

Kyle entered the room and joined in. "Kyle no!" Alisa pushed her away finally after he'd finished, crawling off the bed. Her chest was heaving. "I gotta go."

"Lisey, whats wrong, hey come back." RJ said taking her hand.

"Let go of me!" Alisa screamed, yanking her hand away.

"Are you not enjoying yourself anymore, maybe kissing you will help."

"Kyle no!" Alisa pushed her away, crawling off the bed. Her chest was heaving. "I gotta go."

"No, get away from me!" Alisa shoved him and ran out of the house, fumbling for her phone. "Daddy?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Alisa? Is that you" said a voice similar to her Father's.

"Atem?" Alisa was confued. "I thought I called Daddy.

"No sweetheart, you called me but what's wrong and where is your Father."

"I-I think I'm drunk and the boys took advantage of me a-and Kyle was here and..." Alisa broke down in sobs.

"What? Kyle! Stay where you are? I will come and get you, what's the address."

Alisa was blubbering now. "I dunno...I don't remember where I am. Please come get me..."

"Ok I'm coming. Sit tight and stay away from any boys, go out on the lawn so i can find you easily." Atem said before hanging up and grabbing his keys.

Alis sat on the lawn, sobbing.

"Lisey, are you ok?" RJ asked putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I did?"

"You! Get away from my niece." Atem growled jumping out of his car and storming up the lawn.

Alisa stayed quiet through the trip. When Atem dropped her off at the door, she hugged him. "Thanks, Atem."

"Would you like me to come in with you?"

"Yes please."

"Yugi, are you home?" Atem called.

Yugi appeared at the top of the stairs and spotted them. "Lisey! Atem! What happened?"

"I just picked her up from a party. Kyle was there too but don't be too hard on her, she's had a pretty rough night." Atem sighed looking at his niece with softened eyes.

Yugi sighed with relief, a surprise. "I just found out she was gone and was freaking out. Thank you, Atem." he said, coming down the stairs and enveloping his daughter in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Daddy" Alisa said bursting into tears and hugging her Father tighter.

"She actually called me by accident." Atem chuckled.

"Thank you, Atem." Yugi smiled at him.

"No problem, now I better go, I have a son that needs dealing to." Atem smiled and then frowned.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it." Atem said as he rolled his eyes and then made his way out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Reunion

Hailey was passing by the upstairs bathroom on the way to Alisa's room with a load of laundry when she heard someone retching from within. She adjusted the basket and rapped on the door with her knuckles. "Are you all right?"

"Um...yeah mom...I'm ok." Alisa said between coughs.

"You don't sound okay." Hailey looked concerned.

"I'm fine, I put my toothbrush too far down my throat when brushing my teeth." Alisa lied.

"Uh huh." Hailey didn't believe it. "What's really going on?"

"I-I don't know, can you come in here please?" Lisey said now sounding scared.

Hailey heard the lock click and she opened the door carefully, slipping in. She closed the door and found Alisa sitting on the floor in front of the toilet. "Hey, talk to me, sweetie."

"Do you remember the night Uncle Atem brought me home drunk?" Alisa asked, carefully avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Yeah," Hailey answered, dreading where this was going.

"I-I think I-I did something…R-really awful…" Alisa moaned and gagged, leaning over the toilet again.

Hailey held Alisa's hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other until it passed. "You slept with someone?" she asked softly.

Alisa nodded. "I don't remember what happened exactly, but my boyfriend, RJ, and…Kyle."

Dread settled into Hailey's stomach, but she stayed calm. "I'm going to leave you just for a bit." Hailey promised, finishing the sentence quickly when Alisa got agitated. "I think you're pregnant and I want to go get a test to be sure, okay?"

Alisa nodded again. "Hurry back." She whispered.

Hailey slipped out of the bathroom and ran into Yugi coming up the stairs. "Hey, what's all the rush?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Alisa's period. I need to get some tampons." Hailey lied smoothly. "Now unless you want to deal with your menstruating daughter, I need to hurry back with them."

Yugi made a face but didn't argue. Hailey was back in ten minutes and showed Alisa how to take the test. Alisa bit her nails out of nervous habit as they waited for the result. "Well?" she asked anxiously, as Hailey picked up the test.

"It's positive. You are pregnant." Hailey responded, tossing the test.

"I-I don't know what to do Mom. I'm scared, I-I didn't want to be Pregnant and if Daddy or Uncle Atem find out who RJ is they will be really mad" Alisa sigh.

"Who is RJ?"

"I don't know his surname but Daddy would know who his Father is." Alisa winced.

"That's not good. there are many from your dad's past you would not want to have as a boyfriend in you dad's eyes."

"That's why I'm really worried about Uncle Atem finding out."

"You will have to face him. You cant keep this a secret. It will get bigger every day."

"I know and that's what I'm worried about. When I met RJ I didn't know who his parents were until I saw his dad get him from school one day and Ryan recognized him."

"Let's talk to your cousin and see if he can tell us who he is."

"Would you be able to come with me to tell Daddy? I'm scared of what he's going to say."

"Of course. By the way I told him you got your period, so you need to break him of that idea. You wont be having one for a while."

"Oh, ok. Well I better go down and tell him before we go and see Ryan."

"Maybe we should know how bad it is."

"Hailey? Lisey?"

"Oh no, Daddy's here." Alisa whispered suddenly getting nervous.

"Let me speak to him."

"Thanks mom." Alisa smiled sighing in relief.

"Are you girls ok? What's going on up here?" Yugi asked as he started to get suspicious.

Hailey stepped out of the bathroom."Don't get upset."

"Why would I be upset? I don't even know what is going on." Yugi chuckled.

"Alisa is pregnant."

"What! W-When did that happen?" Yugi asked going wide eyed.

"That night Atem brought her home drunk. Easy, she's sick enough without you adding to it."

"Ok, I will try to stay calm. I don't want to upset her but I'm pretty disappointed." Yugi frowned.

"Good. It's worse."

"How much worse?"

"Ryan recognized the guy from your past. And Kyle was involved."

"What? I think we need to take Alisa and go and see Atem."

Hailey disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with Alisa. She didn't meet Yugi's eyes.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Alisa whispered keeping her head down.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about this, but I will support you. You are my daughter and your baby, as much as I would rather it happened much later, is my grandchild. But you need to tell us who the father is."

There was a knock on the door.

"You two continue talking, I will get it." Hailey said as she dashed off.

"Well um...h-his name is RJ and he's a senior at my school." Alisa admitted still not making eye contact with her father.

Dread settled in Yugi's stomach. "Don't tell me..." he warned, horrified. "Don't tell me his father's name is Raphael."

Still without looking at her father, Alisa nodded, fearing the worst.

"Um Yugi, Atem is here with Ryan." Hailey said nervously.

Yugi ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. He turned to his wife. "What are they doing here?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Atem said that Sammie told him something was wrong and of course Ryan was the one who recognized RJ's Father from how Atem described him in stories" Hailey explained putting her hand on his should "It's going to be okay."

Yugi turned to Atem. "Raphael's bastard son got Alisa pr-"

"I know, Hailey just told me. It's going to be ok Yugi, we will work something out, I know how you feel after all he put us through" Atem said quickly turning from supportive to angry.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it. I want to see this punk for myself." Atem scowled as his rage built. He went downstairs and opened the door to find RJ at the door. He grabbed the kid's collar and forced him up against the wall. "You got my niece pregnant, you fucker."

"Woah, hey it wasn't entirely my fault, she encouraged me to do it to her." RJ said in defense.

"You don't want to piss me off." Atem snarled tightening his hold on RJ's collar.

"I don't know what your problem is, she's not your daughter anyway so let me go, wouldya?" RJ growled now gasping for breath.

"Atem, settle down, I know you are angry but killing him wont help" Yugi said watching RJ's face turn darker red.

"It would make me feel better." Atem shoved RJ aside in disgust, turning away.

"What is your problem anyway? You don't even know who I am, old man." RJ growled giving Atem a shove in the arm.

"Your father did something terrible. And don't you dare shove me." Atem snarled, shoving him back.

"Bring it on then, I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back." RJ glared poking Atem hard in the chest.

Atem grabbed RJ and they began wrestling, punches and kicks flying.

"Is that the best you've got? No wonder my Father beat you, Pharaoh." RJ mocked punching Atem in the face.

Atem tried to block the blow but missed. He tried to fight RJ but he was beaten unconscious.

"Come on RJ, thats enough, I think you better go home and stay away from my daughter in the future." Yugi warned as he helped him up pushing him gently out the door.

"Atem, hey come on, wake up, oh no Hali & Hailey are gonna kill me" Yugi panicked as he shook Atem trying to wake him up.

Atem stirred a bit finally, blinking. "Uh..."

"Oh thank goodness, thank you so much for defending Lisey Atem, are you ok?" Yugi asked as he sighed in relief gently helping Atem sit up

Atem groaned through gritted teeth, clutching his side. "No, I think my ribs might be cracked or worse."

"Here let me help you up and I'll take you to the hospital to get checked out." Yugi said as he carefully helped Atem to his feet.

As Yugi pulled away from the house, Atem calmed down. But as the adrenaline ebbed, a new pain flared sickeningly in his thigh, making him wince. "Yuge...?" he asked in a tight voice, spotting a torn spot in his leg and blood.

"Atem, whats...Oh man we have to hurry, just keep your hand on it to stop the bleeding." Yugi instructed as he put his foot down and drove faster.

Atem pressed his hand to his thigh, trying to remain conscious. "Call Hali..."

"Just hold on a bit longer, we are nearly there & I will once I get there."

as yugi pulled up to the ambulance bay, atem whispered, "hurry..."

"Keep your hand on your wound, I wont be long" Yugi said as he shut the car door & then pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Hali

"Hey, Yugi." Hali answered as she was feeding Luca.

"Im sorry to bother you Hali if you are busy but I thought I'd let you know that Im at the hospital with Atem" Yugi said nervously

"What? What happened?" Hali asked, instantly concerned.

Atem fought to stay conscious, feeling his energy draining with the blood. "Yuge...?" he tried to call out, his voice weak.

"He got in a fight with Lisey's boyfriend and he may have had a knife on him, I need to go Hali, he didn't look to good before." Yugi said as he got to the desk. "Excuse me is there a doctor available? My brother is in the car with broken ribs and a bad leg injury be he's is about to pass out." Yugi explained to the nurse.

"Of course." A nurse waved to a doctor and they brought a gurney out. The doctor opened the door and caught Atem's limp form as it fell out. He lifted him onto the gurney. "We will take good care of him. Does he have a wife?" the nurse asked, wheeling him into the ER.

"Thank you, yes he does, i was just on the phone to her"

"You better get here quick." Yugi messaged Hali after hanging up from her.

Hali arrived ten minutes later. "How is he?" she asked anxiously. "I had to get Luna to watch Luca with the kids at school."

"Not good I'm afraid. He'd passed out by the time the doctors had gotten to him." Yugi sighed.

Hali sank into a chair with a moan. "How could this have happened?"

"RJ must have had a hidden weapon on him that neither of us knew about. I'm sorry this has happened to Atem, Hali." Yugi said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Hali gave him a hug. A doctor exited the trauma area, heading for them. "Are you here for Atem Mutou?"

"Yes, I have an update on his condition. His ribs have been patched up, but we called in an orthopedic surgeon to repair his leg."

"Can we go in to see him now?" Hali asked still looking very concerned.

"Just for a minute. We have a tourniquet on his thigh but he will need surgery as soon as possible." the doctor answered.

"Thank you so much and thank you Yugi for looking out for Atem for me." Hali smiled.

"He's awake, but don't make him talk a lot and don't work him up too much. His leg is heavily bandaged and he's going to be groggy from the anesthesia. Follow me." The doctor led them to a room where Atem lay in a bed, a lump that was his leg propped up. "You have visitors."

"Hali...?"

"Atem, oh my goodness, I'm so glad you are ok." Hali smiled giving him a small hug.

"Careful...What hapened?" Atem looked between Yugi and Hali.

"I think RJ stabbed you in the leg when you fought with him." Yugi explained. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't need glasses...Too young..."

"You're not as young as you used to be, Pharaoh." Yugi chuckled.

"Speak for yourself..." Atem gave him a glare, which was diminished by the pale pallor of his normally tan skin.

"Sorry" Yugi said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe once you are better I will take you to get those beautiful eyes of yours checked out." Hali said as she caressed his cheek.

"Flattery will get you everywhere..." Atem sighed and winced. "But not with this..."

Atem was sitting in a wheelchair, staring morosely at the cane he was expected to use from now on. Despite his leg having healed enough to walk on, he still walked with a looked up at a knock on the door to see Ryan and Hali. "Hey, buddy. Nice to see ya."

"Hey Dad, um I've got something that might cheer you up." Ryan smiled showing his Father the duel monster stickers

"How are you feeling today honey, ready to get up and walk yet." Hali asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Atem broke into a broad grin at the sight of the stickers. "Is that for my cane?" he asked, holding the cane up. To Hali he said, "They're making me take the wheelchair out of here. And please tell me I'm having your cooking for dinner tonight. I can't stand hospital food for another second. If they don't kill you with surgery they kill you with food."

"I asked Mom if I could and she said it was ok as long as you agreed." Ryan said.

"Well then you are in luck, the said you can come home. Ryan and I have come to get you." Hali giggled.

"Sure, but can I have your cane, Dad?" Ryan asked, holding out his hand. Atem held out the cane and Ryan applied Dark Magician to the top half and Exodia to the bottom half. "There. Now it's fit for the King of Games."

"Thanks, Ry." Atem grinned, taking it back. "Let's get this chariot going."

Ryan wheeled his father out of the room, the nurses waving as they passed.

"Ok Atem moment of truth, you have to get out and walk, but don't worry I'm right here." Hali smiled as they reached the front door.

Atem handed Ryan the cane so he could push himself upright with both hands braced against the arm rests and took it back, leaning heavily against the cane. He winced a little as he took a shaky step. "Not so bad...catch me." He said suddenly as his leg shook.

"I've got you sweetheart, I wont let you fall." Hali smiled holding an arm putting the other one behind his back.

"I need to sit down. My leg won't hold me." Sweat beaded on his forehead. "Just get the car."

"Ok, ok, just don't pass out on me. Ryan can you give me a hand to get your father to the car."

Ryan lifted Atem's arm and slung it across his shoulder. "I got ya, Dad. Put as much weight on me as you can."

Atem nodded, leaning heavily on Ryan as they walked slowly to the car. Atem sank into the front seat with a groan.

"Just relax now Atem, I will get you home as quick as I can." Hali smiled.

"I need to sit down. My leg won't hold me." Sweat beaded on his forehead. "Just get the car."

"Ok ok just dont pass out on me. Ryan can you give me a hand to get your father to the car."

Ryan lifted Atem's arm and slung it across his shoulder. "I got ya, Dad. Put as much weight on me as you can."

Atem nodded, leaning heavily on Ryan as they walked slowly to the car. Atem sank into the front seat with a groan.

"Just relax now Atem, I will get you home as quick as I can." Hali smiled.

Atem pulled his legs in and relaxed in the seat as they drove off.

Pulling into the driveway Hali stopped the car and got out. "Ry, can you give me hand please with your father?"

"Sure. Come on, Dad. The couch has your name on it." Ryan helped Atem to his feet and with Hali's help they got him inside and on the couch.

"Can you get me a pillow for my leg?" Atem asked, looking up at them.

"Of course, run to our room and grab your Fathers pillow off our bed please Ry." Hali instructed looking at Ryan "anything else you want honey" Hali asked Atem.

"Something strong to drink." Atem looked away.

"Coffee?"

"No."

"Atem, you know you can't have Alcohol with your medication. Maybe I'll just make you a cup of black coffee the way you like it." Hali smiled and then sighed.

Atem didn't answer.

Returning with her husbands coffee, Hali sat the cup down on the table and knelt down next to him, putting her hand on top of his. "Hey, talk to me, Atem. What's wrong?"

Without looking at her, he took the coffee and took a sip. "I'm useless."

"Why would you say something like that? You're not useless." Hali growled.

"My leg won't hold me. I can't walk. What else would you call that?"

"That's because you're injured. But that wasn't your fault either. Look at me, Atem Motou. I dont want to hear you talking like that ok? You're not useless. It was very good of you to help your niece and I'm proud of you for that."

"I hurt more than I help. Just like the Orichalcos. I caused so much pain and agony."

"I dont want to hurt you anymore than you are but I'm going to slap some sense into you if you don't stop this, you were very brave for what you did back then and I'm sure everyone will agree with me. But you need to get a grip Atem, unless of course you want me to get your sister around here" Hali smirked

Atem glared at her. "You wouldn't dare call her."

"Oh yes I would unless you snap out of this mood you are in, I will call her." Hali threatened pulling her phone out of her pocket. "You need to start facing facts Atem. Your not as young as you used to be and if you pick fights with boys younger and stronger than you, you are going to lose."

"His father is Raphael." Atem said quietly. "My enemy's son got my niece pregnant." The words twisted his mouth.

"I know. Yugi told me about what happened while we were waiting for you at the hospital but there is nothing you can do about it now. What is, is and you have to face that fact." Hali smiled touching Atem's cheek.

"I cant."

"I'm sorry Atem. I'm sorry that this has happened to you. I'll leave you to have a rest and maybe you will feel better after a sleep." Hali smiled kissing his forehead.

Atem flinched slightly, unable to stand being touched.

Walking away slowly from her husband, Hali sighed shaking her head. "Oh Atem..." she whispered.

Atem fell asleep, misery and medication making it swift.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Hali sighed looking into her cup. "What am I going to do with Atem? I hate seeing him like this." Hali whispered as tears came to her eyes

The day of Atem's eye appointment arrived and the doctor told him he needed glasses after an exam. Atem groaned but reluctantly searched for a pair, a small, wire rim square pair. he put them on and glanced at Hali. "they look ridiculous, right?"

"Wow, they actually really suit you, wearing glasses actually makes you look really sexy." Hali purred seductively.

"I will take them then." Atem nodded. the doctor marked the glasses and took them back. They paid their bill and left, hali supporting him. "Were you just saying that so I would agree to a pair?"

"No not at all, I thought you were good looking without them but you look even hotter with them." Hali smiled kissing his cheek.

Atem smirked at her, a bit of his old self back. "You better not be lying. I can hardly see up close. You're all fuzzy."

"I would never lie to you Atem, I think once you get your glasses you should be ok." Hali smiled.

"Good, I don't like looking old." Atem frowned.

"I'm looking forward to you getting your glasses, I don't care that you are getting older. I think you are looking hotter everyday" Hali smirked.

Atem snorted, amused at the idea. "You realize I'm going to look like Grandpa did, right?"

"A very hot Grandpa." Hali giggled.

Atem winced

"Oh come on Atem, its not that bad, you are a Grandpa yourself now...Oh shit, are you ok." Hali panicked as she realized her husband was in pain

"My leg is starting to really hurt. Must be time for more meds." Atem gritted his teeth.

"Here, put your arm over me and I will help you to the car so you can finally sit down." Hali suggested seeing the car a short distance away.

Atem did so, a small moan of pain escaping his lips as they made their way to the car. "Do we have my meds...?" he panted as she eased him on the seat.

"Your in luck, I brought them with me in my handbag and theres a bottle of water on the back seat of the car" Hali said handing him the pill bottle out of her bag

Atem took out the dose and swallowed it with a bottle of water. He settled back, trying to relax. "Go ahead if you expect me to be any use getting into the house."

"I'll get going, I have enough trouble getting you around when you're conscious enough to help. One-ten soaking wet my ass." Hali grumbled as she pulled out onto the road and drove off. Getting home and pulling up the driveway Hail got out and then helped Atem carefully out of the car "Bedtime for you mister." She tucked him in and he fell asleep quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

As Alisa's due date approached, Hali noticed that Atem had been unwilling to be intimate with her since his injury. She decided she would get to the bottom of the issue.

Hali arrived home one evening and found Atem lounging on the couch with a bowl of chips on his lap and his cane beside him. "Hey, how was your day?" she asked, hanging up her jacket.

Atem shrugged. "Just watching Luca and some TV all day. Very boring."

"Well, maybe I can make it a little more interesting." Hali went over and sat next to him on the couch. She snuggled next to him, placing her hand on his thigh.

Atem shifted a little, uncomfortable. "I've had a long day. Chasing a toddler around on a bum leg is hard work."

Hali frowned. "What's your other excuses then?" she asked, removing her hand.

"What do you mean?" Atem kept his eyes on the TV.

"You've been pushing me away since your injury and I want to know the reason." Hali demanded.

"I have not done that." Atem denied, a firm set to his mouth.

"I have stood before you naked and you didn't so much as bat an eye." Hali pointed out. "Just last week I did that, remember?"

Atem did, but he wasn't going to admit it. "I just haven't been in the mood. I'm not a faucet you can just turn on in an instant."

"You used to be. All I had to do was look at you a certain way and the rest was history. There's a reason we have five children." Hali reminded him with a giggle.

"Times change. I'm getting older." Atem adjusted his glasses, looking away.

"Atem, tell me what's wrong." Hali ordered, touching his cheek.

"I'm useless!" Atem blurted out, finally meeting her eyes.

"What?" Hali asked, blank shock registering on her face.

"I can't do anything I used to do. I can't even run after my own grandson." Atem sighed and looked away again.

"You are far from useless, Atem." Hali sighed, resting her forehead against his temple. "You should know how important you are to your children and your grandchild and me. Never forget how we love you."

Tears streaked down his cheeks. "I just don't like feeling helpless. It reminds me of when I lost Yugi."

"And like then, you will get your confidence back. It just takes time, okay?" Hali sighed. "Now cheer up before I call your sister."

"You wouldn't dare." Atem gave her a glare that turned into a baleful look. "I have been moping, haven't I?"

"Big time." Hali nodded, giving him a small smile. Just then, her phone rang. "Hello? Yugi, what is it? We'll be right there."

"What is it?" Atem asked, instantly alert as Hali got to her feet.

"Alisa's at the hospital. She's having the baby. I'll get Luca, you get out to the car."

Atem got to his feet and limped to the car with the help of his cane. A few minutes later, Hali came out, carrying Luca. She got the toddler in his car seat and drove them to the hospital.

Yugi was waiting for them in the hallway outside Alisa's room. "Good, you finally arrived. They're checking on her now and haven't said how she's doing."

Hali brought a chair for Atem to sit on and they waited. Finally a nurse exited the room and smiled. "She'll be having the baby tonight."

"Can I see her?" Yugi asked, sighing in relief.

"Of course." The nurse led him into the room.

"We're not done having the argument we were having before you were saved by the phone call." Hali informed him, leaning against the wall.

"I know." Atem sighed.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew that." Hali reached out and laced her fingers with his. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Atem smiled up at her.

Hours later, Yugi exited the room, looking bewildered, but pleased. "We have a healthy boy, but you should come see him."

"Why?" Atem asked, concerned.

"You'll see." Yugi led them into the room.

Alisa was holding a baby boy who looked like a cross between Yugi and Atem but with Yugi's skin tone. "That can't be…"

"Didn't you pick Kyle up from the party that night?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was drunk too." Atem looked over at Alisa. "Did Kyle…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Alisa gave a little shrug. "I don't remember, I was really drunk. But it's possible."

"More than possible from the look of that runt." A voice growled from the doorway.

Atem looked over at the door and groaned. Raphael and RJ were in the doorway. "Raphael, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing if this little slut actually gave me a grandchild. Clearly she didn't." Raphael's lip curled in a sneer as he looked down on the baby.

"Don't talk about my niece like that!" Atem snapped, limping over to Raphael, who towered over him.

"And what are you going to do about it, Pharaoh?" Raphael asked casually, giving Atem a shove.

"Atem!" Yugi cried out in alarm as Atem stumbled and fell, his cane landing with a clatter. RJ snatched it up, smirking. "Here, let me help you."

"No, I can do it." Atem snapped, struggling to his feet with the support of the bed. He glared at Raphael. "Get out. You and your idiot son."

"Why should we? It's a free country." Raphael lifted his chin. "We're just visiting a patient."

"If you want to keep your son out of jail, you'll get out of here before I call security." Atem snarled.

"Fine! Lets go RJ, we don't need to be around these losers." Raphael said as he turned to leave.

"Give him back his cane." Yugi ordered, seeing Atem was leaning heavily on the bed.

"Here's your cane, old man." RJ said as he threw it back over at them before following his Father out.

Atem caught it and leaned heavily on it, panting. He hid his face, unable to suppress a grin.

"Atem, are you ok honey." Hali said rushing to his side.

"I'm not going to be able to have sex with you in the elevator with my injured leg, you know. You'll have to wait until we get home." Atem captured her mouth with his.

"Thats ok, I can wait but we better take it easy for a start." Hali smirked as she pulled away to regain her breath.

Atem smirked and pulled away keeping a hand casually on her butt as the doors opened to let a couple in. "We'll have to have that merger later at the office, does that work well with my schedule, Miss Mutou?" he asked casually, for the benefit of the couple in the elevator.

Looking at her husband and raising an eyebrow, Hali finally realized what he was on about. "You have two hours available this afternoon, Sir." Hali smirked pretending to look at the calendar on her phone.

"Good." Atem nodded his approval as the elevator doors open and they exited. They left the hospital, heading home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Daddy, when is Mommy coming home, I miss her." Kelly asked looking up at her father.

"Yea Dad, we kinda miss Mom too." Menkura said nodding to his twin sister.

"I honestly don't know. She's going through some things that being around me makes more difficult." Marik explained.

"Oh, well is there anything Marika and I can do to help you get her back? The twins haven't seen their Grandma in six months." Kura pointed out.

"I think if I were to get my memory back it would help greatly. But I don't know how you can help me with that."

"Well what do you remember Dad?" Marika asked sitting down next to her Father.

"I've got a vague flash of memory of a wedding, but I'm not sure whether it's mine or not." Marik looked confused.

"You and Mommy got married?" Kelly asked raising an eyebrow. "I bet she looked really pretty."

"Yea they did Kelly. Hey look what I found." Kura said as he to sat down next to his Father but with a photo album open on his lap.

Marik reached out and touched the photo Menkura had turned to, his wedding photo. "She always looks beautiful, but she smelled like lavender, her favorite scent." he smiled faintly.

"Aww Dad, that's beautiful." Marika smiled.

"What else do you remember Father?" Kura asked him as he continued to flick through the photo album.

"You two gave us so much trouble that first night. We couldn't sleep more than five minutes unless we rocked you." Marik tapped the photo taken in the hospital with the twins' birth.

"That was your fault Kura, you kept waking me up." Marika smirked poking her tongue out at her brother.

"No arguing." Marik gave them a look. "I think I need to talk to Loretta."

"Can we come with you Daddy? We want to see mommy too." Kelly asked.

"Sure. If you want." Marik got to his feet and grabbed his keys. "Grab the twins and we'll go."

"Ok meet you guys at the car. Anun, Quec, do you guys want to come and see Grandma?" Marika asked picking them up out of their beds.

When they were ready, Marik drove them to the mansion. "You better ring the doorbell. She's not going to want to see me."

"I'll do it Dad" Kura said as he rung the doorbell & then stood back

Ishizu answered the door and smiled. "Hey, guys. You're here to see your mom, I bet?"

"Hi Auntie Ishizu. Yeah we are, we have really missed her." Marika said.

"Come on in. But I can't guarantee she'll see you." Ishizu sighed and let them in. She smiled at Marik. "Hi."

Marik hugged her before he passed. "Nice to remember you again."

"I want to see my mommy." Kelly said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at Ishizu.

"Can you show us where she is?" Marika and Kura asked.

"Sure. But maybe Marik should stay back. In case she doesn't want to see him." Ishizu gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's okay." Marik nodded.

"Sorry Daddy. Hurry up you guys, I wanna see Mom." Kelly said pulling her brother and sister up the stairs.

Ishizu showed them the room Loretta was staying in. "Loretta, you have guests."

"Oh, heys guys, its nice to see you" Loretta said smiling weakly at them.

"Mom, we have good news. Dad's here and he-what's wrong?" Kura saw the look on her face at the mention of Marik.

"I'm sorry Kura, I don't know if I can face your Father, not after..." Loretta sighed looking down at the scar on her chest.

"Mom, things are different. Just talk to him." Kura pleaded.

"I don't know if I can Kura. Hey Quec, how's my favorite Granddaughter?" Loretta said smiling at her quickly changing the subject.

"She's missing her grandma." Marika smiled.

"Aww I missed you too, um...Kura, could you go and get your Father? Maybe I should try talking to him, I haven't seen him in a long time and I do sort of miss him." Loretta sighed.

"I'll get him." Ishizu left the room and came back with Marik, who looked hesitant.

"Ishizu, do you mind taking the kids and keeping them occupied for a while? I want to speak with Marik on my own."

"Sure, come on. I think the cook made some cookies."

"Yay, I love cookies" Kelly said as she raced out the door.

"Hi Marik..." Loretta said quietly not making complete eye contact with him.

"Hi, I was wanting to see you."

"Why didn't you come up with the kids then?"

"You haven't wanted to see me for six months, I didn't think you would want to see me."

"I have wanted to see you Marik." Loretta said as her Sapphire eyes met his lilac ones. "I've missed you so much but I've been afraid you still wouldn't remember me." Loretta sighed.

"I do remember you. I remember the way you smelled like lavender on our wedding day, how you tucked your hair behind your ear because you were nervous. The agonizing pain you were in when you gave birth to our children. How I could have forgoten you, I don't know."

"Aww Marik, you do remember me. I'm so sorry about what I did back then. Do you forgive me?" Loretta said giving him a watery smiled putting her hand over the scar.

"As long as you don't ever scare me like that." Marik went over and gave her a swift but passionate kiss.

"Never and now that you are better we can continue our life as normal." Loretta smiled returning the kiss but deepening it.

Marik pulled away with a small smile. "I love you."

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she answered, "I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Four Years Later

"Do you think Professor Anderson's final is going to be as hard as his reputation claims?" Taylor groaned, settling into her desk chair in her dorm room. She was a junior in college and was sitting with Josh and Isaiah.

"Nah I think it's all a bluff just to scare the ones that haven't done it" Josh joked.

"He's so blond I'm surprised Josh isn't worried I'll fall for him." Isaiah teased. "After all, I'm partial to blonds." He grinned at Josh.

"Oh shut up Izzy, you better not be hitting on the teacher when your my boyfriend." Josh growled.

"Oh? What would you do?" Isaiah raised an eyebrow.

"Don't push it dude."

"What's going on with you two next? Any ideas?" Taylor asked, changing the subject.

"Um well, we were kinda wondering if you would do a huge favor for us." Josh asked as a pink tint dusted his cheeks.

"Oh? What is it?"

"This is kinda hard to ask considering you're my cousin but howwouldyoufeelaboutcarryingababyforus?" Josh said quickly.

Taylor blinked. "What was that?"

"I think Josh is trying to ask if you would consider carrying a baby for us?" Isaiah asked blushing also.

"How would that work? I didn't think you were interested in girls enough to get one pregnant."

"Josh and I have been talking about and we would have to do it at a clinic so therefore no one would have to have sex with anyone." Isaiah explained.

"That's gotta cost a lot of money, how are you going to afford it? Not that I'm saying no, I'd be happy to carry a baby for you. I'm just concerned how you're going to afford it."

"We have actually already spoken to my parents about it and my mom is going to help us with it." Isaiah smiled.

"Well, let's get started again. Just make sure my dad doesn't hear about it. I know he won't approve. I'm an adult, I should be able to do what I want without my daddy's opinion."

"Yea, I'm a bit worried about your Dad finding out. I've heard from my dad what your Father was like." Josh winced then chuckled.

Taylor went through the procedure after Josh and Isaiah each gave a donation and it was now just waiting for a positive pregnancy test. There was an urgent knock on their dormitory door early one morning. "Who's that?" Isaiah grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry guys its Taylor. I've got good news."

Isaiah got out of bed and padded to the door. He opened it, rubbing his eyes. "You know what time it is, right?"

"Yeah I do and I'm really sorry to wake you but I need to tell you the news."

"Better be really good. Come in."

"Is Josh awake?"

"Josh? Taylor's here and she's got news." Isaiah called over his shoulder as he let her in.

"Hmm...ha-wha, oh ok I'm coming." Josh said groggily.

"What is it?" Isaiah asked anxiously.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? Wow, did you hear that, Josh?"

"Yea I did, that's really good news."

"How is your dad going to take it?" Isaiah asked nervously.

"I don't know, I'm only a few weeks at the moment so he won't be able to tell for at least seven to eight months."

"I just hope he doesn't blame me." Isaiah chuckled nervously.

"Well you are both to blame actually." Taylor giggled.

"Oh that would just make your dad feel better about it." Josh rolled his eyes. "Phrase it just like that and he'll have a stroke."

"Don't even joke about that, with the amount of things my dad has been through I don't want that to happen." Tara sighed.

Taylor went home for summer break, knowing the chances of keeping the pregnancy a secret. Atem picked her up from college and frowned. "Somethings different."

"Yea I've just put on a bit of weight from sitting around and doing nothing but studying." she lied.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind giving me a hug."

"Of course not, I'd never refuse to give my dad a hug." Taylor smiled.

Atem hugged her.

"I missed you so much Daddy...ooh." Taylor moaned as she felt the baby move inside her.

Atem raised an eyebrow as he felt that. "Are you going to say that was a hiccup?"

"Yep, just the hiccups." Taylor giggled.

"I don't believe you."

"Daddy!"

"I think you're hiding something."

"Ok...Daddy, I've got something to tell you, but please don't freak out."

"With how you put it how could I not?"

"Please Daddy."

"Fine what is it?

"Well...I am Pregnant but don't be mad."

"Who is the father?"

"Um...That's the thing its actually fathers, I'm carrying a baby for Isaiah and Josh."

Atem choked. "how did they come up with the money?!"

"Isaiah's Mom helped us."

Atem growled. "So I was the last to know?"

"No, you're the first one to know I'm actually pregnant, I haven't told mom yet."

"Knowing her, she probably guessed."

"Probably, I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner Daddy, just please don't be mad at the boys." Taylor pleaded to Atem.

"If it wasn't bad for you to be stressed out right now you would get yelled at for this."

"I am an adult now Dad, you can't tell me what to do anymore." Taylor huffed folding her arms.

"I don't want to argue with you. Let's go home." Atem turned away.

"Ok, I don't want to argue with you either." Taylor sighed as she got in the car.

Atem drove her home, trying to hold back his anger.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Taylor asked putting her hand on Atem's arm.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm trying to keep my temper so I don't stress you out."

"There's no point being angry."

"Why not? Did you even think of what it would be like to give up a child you carried for nine months?"

"It's ok Dad, you don't have to worry, Josh and Isaiah said I could go and visit. Plus when I get a boyfriend I will be able to have one of my own."

"When you're forty." Atem muttered.

"Come on Dad, be reasonable, I will get a boyfriend one day, my sister and Brothers have one already."

"Your sister wouldn't have one if she didn't have a baby early." Atem scowled.

Getting sick of her Fathers bad temper, Taylor turned in her seat as a silent tear ran down her cheek _why can't he just be happy for me?_ she thought.

Sensing her anger, he looked at her. "Taylor, I want you to be happy, you're just my little girl. The idea of..." he gestured with one hand to her belly.

"Well you need to just get over it and I'm doing this as a favor for a friend!" Taylor snapped not making eye contact with her Father.

Atem glared at her. "Listen, I did not raise you to talk to me like that, Taylor." he growled.

"And I didn't have to come home to my father with a bad attitude." Taylor growled back.

"I have a bad attitude because you're not thinking of the consequences of your act-"

"Dad! Watch out!" Taylor cried.

Atem jerked his head back to the road and stomped on the brakes. But it was too late and they slammed into a car. Atem was knocked unconscious as his head hit the steering wheel.

"Dad? Oh no Daddy wake up, this is all my fault…ow my stomach." Taylor sobbed gently trying to wake her Father.

Atem didn't respond, a cut on his temple bleeding.

"Oh no, where's my phone I need to call an ambulance...Come on Daddy please wake up, I don't want to lose you." Taylor said with more tears streaming down her face as she shook Atem and finally finding her phone.

"911, how may I help you?"

"I'm with my dad, we have just been in a car accident, can you please send an Ambulance and fast, I think my Dads unconscious."

"Give me your location and I'll get one out right away."

Telling the person on the phone where they were and then thanking them, Taylor went to lift her arm feeling a stabbing pain near her wrist. "ow...My wrist, I hope it's not broken."

"Taylor...? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so, I think my wrist is broken."

Paramedics arrived and took them to the hospital.

At the house, Hali was taking care of laundry when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Mutou, I'm just calling you from Domino Hospital to tell you that your Husband and Daughter have been involved in a car accident."

"Wait, what? Are they okay?" Hali asked, panicking.

"Yes, although your husband has a mild concussion and a possible broken collar bone but both are recovering well."

"I'll be right over." Hali thanked her and called Joey to take care of the grandkids and left once he arrived.

Hali arrived at the hospital and asked a nurse, "Atem and Taylor Mutou were brought in here. Where are they?"

"Just down the hallway and to your left." the nurse instructed.

Hali headed down the hall to the indicated room and found Atem sitting up in bed, a bandage on his forehead. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"It was my fault..." Atem sighed "I got into an argument with Taylor and wasn't watching where I was going"

"I'm just glad you two are okay." Hali went over and gave him a kiss. "You scared me. Taylor? How's the baby?" She glanced at her daughter.

"H-how did you know I was pregnant." Taylor stuttered looking at her Mother in shock.

"Sweetie, you're going to have to get up earlier than that to hide a baby bump that I could see last time you were home." Hali rolled her eyes. "I hope you've been taking care of yourself aside from arguing with your dad. You know stress isn't good for the baby right?"

"Yes Mom, but Dad, I'm really sorry for arguing with you and making you crash, it wasn't your fault, it was mine." Taylor smiled at her Father.

"I don't blame you, honey." Atem gave her a gentle hug with his good arm, hiding the wince. "I'm sorry I got so mad. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know, Daddy." Taylor wiped away a tear as she pulled back. "I just wanted to give them a baby. They deserve to be parents. I know they'll be really great."

"Yeah, I know they will. And you're doing a great thing. I am proud of you, as always." Atem smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Atem arrived home early from work, dressed in his Egyptian outfit, his work attire. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Hello, can I help you? I'm just waiting for my handsome husband to come home. Have you seen him?" Hali smirked, poking her tongue out.

"I'm sure I can help you with whatever you need, ma'am." Atem grinned back.

"Oh you are so naughty." Hali giggled, slapping his arm.

"What are the plans for tonight?"

"I think after a long day at work you deserve a nice relaxing massage and a bit of love." Hali smiled kissing his cheek.

"Sounds perfect." Atem turned his head to kiss her back.

"This way, your Majesty." Hali bowed, giggling.

Atem led her upstairs. One thing led to another and they made love.

Sammie was over at a friend's house, doing homework. "Hey," her brother greeted, passing through the living room to get to the fridge. Sammie stared at him as he passed.

Getting to her friend's room Sammie blushed as she tried to not think about her friends brother.

"What's wrong, Sammie?" Alexis noticed, looking over at her friend.

"Oh ah, it's nothing...I um...Hey lets get on with our homework." Sammie said smiling at her friend and quickly changing the subject.

A half hour later, a head poked in, followed by a naked torso as Alexis's brother came in. "Hey, Mom wants you downstairs."

"Argh, what for? Tell her we are trying to do our homework, its due tomorrow." Alexis growled.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, but I wouldn't keep her waiting, she's a little frazzled."

"Oh, well stay out of my room while I'm gone." Alexis snapped, making her way downstairs.

The boy leaned against the doorjamb. "I'm Gabriel, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Sammie..." Sammie stuttered, not being able to keep her eyes off his toned torso.

"Nice to meet you, Sammie. Say, what kind of homework are you doing?"

"It's just a project for school, nothing too major" Sammie giggled nervously.

"I can help you. I'm a couple years older so I probably know the stuff."

"What if Alexis comes back and you're in her room?"

"How about we go to my room and do a little experiment?"

"I-I dont know, I shouldn't go in your room on my own" Sammie said looking more nervous.

"It's cool, my Mom's going to be out."

"Well ok then, but only for like five minutes." Sammie smiled.

"That's all we need, babe."

"S-so what year are you?" Sammie asked, trying to make small talk.

"I don't want to talk." Gabriel murmured, pulling her against him when they reached his room.

"What are you doing?" Sammie asked as she could now feel her heart hammering against her chest.

"The experiment, of course." Gabriel reached up, squeezing her breasts.

"What sort of experiment?"

"The effects of fondling on you." Gabriel smirked squeezing her breasts again. He pushed her toward the bed.

"Wh-what do you mean...ow, hey that kinda hurts." Sammie winced.

Gabriel had a gleam in his eye as he followed her.

Hali got out of bed an hour later, stretching. "Wonder where Sammie is? She was supposed to be here by now."

"Maybe she just lost track of time with her friend, I will message her but I'm sure she's fine." Atem smiled at his wife as he grabbed his phone and typed out a short text to his Daughter.

""Thank you, officer. Sammie? What happened? Who did this?" Hali asked, concerned. She helped Sammie over to the couch.

"M-my friends B-brother, he started out being really nice and then he started being really rough with me, I-I'm s-sorry Mom" Sammie sobbed.

Hali heard a snarl and looked up at Atem. "Atem, easy. It's not going to help her to get pissed."

"Daddy, please don't be mad." Sammie said as she went to her father and hugged him.

Atem's shoulders shook with suppressed rage as he hugged her back. "I'm not mad at you."

Feeling a trickle of liquid running down her leg Sammie blushed. "Um Daddy, I need to go."

"Something wrong?"

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." Sammie stuttered before limping up the stairs the best she could.

"You okay Atem?"

"I just cant believe some kid would do that to my daughter." Atem huffed.

"I know. But it's not going to help to go after him."

"Your right, but I think his parents need to know at least." Atem sighed.

"Let me take care of it. I don't want you doing something in anger." Hali gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs.

A couple months later, Hali woke up to Taylor crying out in pain. "Honey, you okay?" Hali asked hurrying into Taylor's room.

"Mom, I-I think I'm in labor...Ow."

"Come on, I'll help you out to the car. Atem? Sammie?" Hali called, helping her to the bedroom door. Her stomach was uneasy, making her anxious.

"Hali, whats wrong?" Atem asked looking concerned.

"Taylor might be in labor so she needs to go to the hospital. Where's Sammie?"

"She's still in bed, she said she wasn't feeling very well."

"Mom I...ow think these contractions are getting...ow closer" Taylor winced in pain.

"Help her out to the car, I'll go see what's wrong." Hali waited until Atem had her and headed to Sammie's room. "Sammie?"

"Mom, I'm not feeling very well" Sammie frowned, looking green.

"Can I ask a question?" Hali asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm not really in the mood for talking right now." Sammie sighed covering her face.

"Samantha Mutou, listen here. Did he rape you?" Hali asked quietly but sternly.

"I-I don't know..." Sammie sobbed keeping her face hidden.

"Did he force you to do anything you didn't want to do?"

"Well m-maybe a little..." she whispered.

"What did he do?"

"He made me take my top off in front of him." Sammie whispered.

"Is it possible he had sex with you?"

"H-he did...B-but I-I let him."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No…"

"We need to go and take your sister to the hospital. I want to have you take a pregnancy test."

"No...I want to" Sammie argued, turning her back on her Mother.

"Sammie, if you're pregnant we need to know."

"B-but I don't want Daddy to know...H-he'll yell at me" Sammie whispered, starting to cry again.

"I'll take care of him. We need to worry about you."

"Really...?" Sammie sniffed, peaking out from under the pillow.

"Yes, and I think I have something to tell him too."

"What's wrong Mom?"

"I think I might be pregnant too. But that's impossible."

"So I might be getting a little Brother or Sister...?" Sammie asked, sounding excited.

"It's impossible for me to be pregnant because your dad had a surgery to prevent it when you were born."

"Mom! I don't want to know that." Sammie giggled, covering her ears.

Hali smiled. "Your dad is probably worried about us."

"Ok, go to Taylor, she needs you, I will be down in five minutes." Sammie smiled slowly getting out of bed.

Hali gave her a smile and headed downstairs. She opened the door and found Atem's car gone. "Damn, they must have left without us." She muttered. She closed the door and called, "Come on, Sammie!"

Sammie came downstairs, still looking green. "Where's Daddy?"

"They probably went to the hospital. Come on, I'll call him while I drive."

Hali drove Sammie to the hospital, calling Atem's cell phone as she drove. "Hey, where are you guys?"

"I took Taylor to the hospital. We couldn't wait. Where are you?" Atem asked, anxiously.

"We're almost to the hospital. We'll be there soon." Hali hung up and pulled into the parking lot. She parked and led Sammie inside. "Nurse, can we ask for a favor?"

"What is it?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"We need two pregnancy tests while we're here for my daughter giving birth." Hali pointed to Sammie.

"Your other daughter is giving birth and you two need pregnancy tests? That's an interesting household you have." The nurse giggled and led them to an exam room. She drew blood from both and removed her gloves. "I'll come find you in Labor and Delivery when your results are done."

"Thank you." Hali smiled and led Sammie upstairs. Atem was pacing the hall and immediately hugged them when he spotted them.

"Thank Ra you made it." Atem pulled back with a sigh. "Taylor's inside asking for you." He explained, nodding to the door he was pacing in front of.

"I'll go check on her." Hali went inside the room.

"You okay, Sammie?" Atem asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just a little queasy." Sammie gave him a weak smile.

Hours later, a cry pierced the air. Hali finally came out of the room with a big smile on her face. "It's a boy."

"Can we see them?" Atem asked anxiously.

"Of course, come on in." Hali spotted the nurse approaching them. "I should talk to this nurse, if you two want to go in."

"You'll tell us what she says?" Sammie asked her mom anxiously.

"Of course I will." Hali nodded and watched them go inside. She turned to the nurse. "What is the results?"

"Sorry for not getting back to you quickly. We got slammed in the ER. You both are pregnant." The nurse smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Hali replied distractedly as the nurse walked away. _What am I going to do?_ She thought, heading into the room to join her family.

"What did the nurse say?" Sammie asked anxiously.

"Atem, sit down. I have something to tell you." Hali wrung her hands, nervous.

Atem sat in a nearby chair. "How bad is it?"

"There's no good way to say this. We're pregnant." Hali noted that Sammie turned white at these words.

Atem's gaze flicked to Sammie in shock. "You're pregnant?" he demanded. "Great. Just great." He sighed.

"Did you hear me say 'we'?" Hali asked. "I'm pregnant, too."

Atem's expression turned to blank shock. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't cheat on you, Atem."Hali promised, tears in her eyes.

"That wasn't my first thought. Never would that come to my mind, Hali. But how is that possible?"

"I don't know." Hali repeated, confused. "We'll have to go to your urologist and find out how this could happen." Hali bit her lip.

"Enough talking about this, please?" Sammie moaned.

"Sorry, Sammie." Hali apologized with a sheepish look at her youngest.

Atem went to an appointment with his urologist a few days later. "My wife is pregnant. Is it possible that I could have gotten her pregnant?"

"I would like you to give a sample to test whether you are producing sperm." The urologist passed a sample cup. "The incision could have healed."

Atem gave a sample and a week later, the urologist called back. "I found sperm in your sample, so it's definitely possible to have gotten your wife pregnant."

"Thanks." Atem smiled as he hung up and turned to Hali. "Apparently I'm locked and loaded still."

Hali made a face. "Don't put it that way, honey. Not a pleasant image."

Atem laughed. "Sorry."


	18. Chapter 18

Five months passed in which Sammie and Hali began showing. Hali noticed that he seemed depressed the more their bumps showed. _I've gotta call his sister to cheer him up._ She thought, shaking her head. She called Loretta. "Hey, Loretta I need your help."

"Hey Hali, what's up?" Loretta smiled as she answered her phone.

"Atem is depressed as our little 'surprise' is growing bigger. I was hoping you could cheer him up."

"Oh, what do you want me to do?" Loretta asked trying to keep as quiet as possible with Marik in the room.

"I was thinking if you come up pregnant it would snap him out of his depression."

"Hali, you know full well I cant...Oh I see what you mean but what about Marik? Atem might do a 180 and try to kill him again." Loretta pointed out.

"Let me handle him. He won't try anything if I stand in front of Marik. Besides, I'd rather him respond angrily than be depressed like he is now."

"Ok, if your sure. When do u want me to come around?" Loretta asked.

"As soon as you can, please."

"Ok, be there soon. See ya Hali." Loretta said as she hung up then went over to Marik who was relaxing on the couch.

"Hey baby, you want to go and see Atem and Hali?" Loretta asked as she proceeded to stuff a couch cushion up the front of her dress.

"Um, sure, but what are you doing?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Just playing a prank on old Temmy to cheer him up a bit, dont worry, Marik. You will be safe." Loretta smiled kissing his temple.

"Your funeral." Marik muttered, following her out of the house.

"My own husband won't even protect his wife. Still scared of the old Pharaoh are you Marik?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't have the best history with him and he's got a temper."

"You'll be fine, Hali said she would protect you."

"I hope so."

"She will, don't be such a Mega Ultra Chicken." Loretta giggled, getting in the car.

Hali answered the door after Loretta knocked. "Oh Atem, look who showed up." she said, feigning surprise.

"You called my sister?" Atem narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"I rung her for some consolation, I was getting worried about you & needed someone to talk to" Hali explained with a blush of embarrassment.

"Hey Atem, are you ok Brother?" Loretta asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks Dr." Atem looked away.

"There's no need to be snappy with me, we are only concerned about your well being." Loretta smiled trying to get him to look at her again.

"Hmph."

"Atem...Ow." Loretta winced rubbing her fake baby bump to get his attention.

Atem's head turned toward her and caught sight of her "bump" "What the-? What the hell?"

Loretta giggled but continue to gently rub the bump like it was real. "Could be twins."

Atem's eyes flicked to Marik and he rose swiftly to his feet, but Hali moved in front of him, a hand on his chest. "Atem, don't." she ordered.

Atem backed off a bit, but glared at Marik. "After almost killing my sister last time, you did it again?" he snarled.

Atem's eyes flicked to Marik and he rose swiftly to his feet, but Hali moved in front of him, a hand on his chest. "Atem, don't." she ordered.

Atem backed off a bit, but glared at Marik. "After almost killing my sister last time, you did it again?" he snarled.

Placing her hand on her Brothers shoulder, Loretta started laughing. "Atem, I'm not really pregnant, it would be impossible anyway."

Atem blinked. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not...Look, it's just couch cushion." Loretta explained as she pulled the cushion out. "Got'cha."

Atem scowled. "Terrible prank." he muttered.

"Come on Temmy, lighten up."

"Why? You played a prank that reminded me of one of the worst times of my life. You might as well have waved a picture of the-" Atem swallowed and looked away.

"I'm really sorry Atem, honestly I never meant for that to upset you, we thought you would react differently, Im sorry, brother." Loretta sighed turning to look at Hali with a guilty look on her face.

Atem looked over at Hali, narrowing his eyes. "Et Tu, Brute?" he quoted.

"I'm really sorry Atem, as Loretta said we only tried to cheer you up, it was breaking my heart to see you so depressed after I'd told you about this new baby and Sammie's. Do you forgive us?" Hali asked with tears in her eyes

Atem sighed. "Of course I forgive you. But don't scare me like that unnecessarily, okay?"

"We promise" Loretta and Hali chimed both nodding at him.

"I know how worried you with me that day and you're right it was a horrible prank, I feel really bad now about doing that to you." Loretta continued.

"Do you blame me for being depressed though? I'm going to be a father and a grandfather at the same time."

"We dont blame you at all but you have to remember that your girls are growing up, as are mine. Even though Hali being pregnant again is rather shocking, you should be happy." Loretta smiled at her Brother, finally regaining eye contact.

"I am happy, I just am not as young or as mobile as I was last time." Atem eased back onto the couch to relieve the weight on his bad leg.

"Poor old Pharaoh..." Loretta giggled. "Don't forget though, none of us are as young as what we used to be so we know how you feel?"

Atem raised his eyebrows. "How many of your kids have a double digit age difference?"

"None, but don't forget I still have a Son and a Daughter who hasn't had kids yet, so I have that to look forward to." Loretta said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Mom?" Sammie asked from upstairs uncertainly, excitement lacing through her voice. "Can you come quick?"

"Atem, are you able to come?" Hali asked her Husband.

"How? My getting...taken care of didn't work."

"I think I will go and have a hysterectomy after this one is born, just in case your little pea shooter still works." Hali smirked.

"Pea shooter? Watch the names you call my body parts."

"Can we NOT talk about my dad's body parts?" Sammie complained.

Not being able to contain herself, Hali started laughing and then couldn't stop. "I'm...s-sorry…Atem I just...oh dear..." Hali said through her laughing fit.

"What?"

"...I'm ok…I'm ok, the baby just gave me a really hard kick but I'm fine."

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to you two." Atem smiled.

Atem lounged in the living room one afternoon when Hali and Sammie came downstairs dressed for leaving. "Where are you guys going?"

"Don't you remember? We have our scans today." Hali giggled.

"Oh right. You need me with you?"

"I am ok to go by myself, unless your curiosity gets the better of you and you want to know whether you are getting another son or daughter."

"Of course I would. As much as I love my daughters, I don't think I can handle the stress of another one."

"We better get going then, our appointments are in twenty minutes."

Atem got to his feet and followed them out of the house.

"Are you sure you're ok? You need to be prepared for anything."

"I've seen everything." Atem sighed.

"I know but you still need to be prepared."

"I have two sets of twins, how bad could it be?"

"You may just get another set."

Atem turned white. "Don't jinx me."

"That's why I said you need to be prepared." Hali said as she got into the car.

Atem and Hali were finally led back to the exam room and the doctor performed the exam. "Do you want to know the sex?" she asked as did the exam.

"Yes please, I'm sure my husband is anxious to find out." Hali said cheekily, grinning at Atem.

The doctor found the right spot and frowned. "Hm..."

Atem looked at the doctor. "What is it?"

Taking his hand to comfort him, Hali looked over her stomach at the doctor. "Is everything ok, is there something wrong with my baby?" Hali asked nervously.

"No, everything's fine with your baby boys." The doctor finished he exam and wiped her belly. "I want you back in six weeks."

Atem's eyes widened as he heard the plural, frozen on the spot.

"Oh, thanks." Hali smiled to the doctor before turning back to Atem. "Atem hony, are you ok...Atem?" she asked giving him a small shake.

Atem's eyes rolled back in his head and fainted dead away.

"Atem! No..." Hali panicked jumping off the bed to see her husband was laying on the floor. "Atem, say something to me please."

Atem stirred. "Wha-?"

"Thank goodness you're ok, I'm sorry for scaring you."

"What happened?" Atem sat up with a groan.

"You fainted, but are you ok, you didn't hit your head did you?" Hali asked, helping him stand up.

"No, I'm fine. My leg hurts a bit though. Must have hurt it when I fell. Where did my cane go?"

"Here it is, oh I was so worried about you." Hali sighed handing him his cane.

"Thank you." Atem leaned heavily on the cane, favoring his bad leg.

"Are you ok to walk down to see Sammie." Hali asked as opened the door for her husband and thanked the doctor on the way out.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Atem headed down the hall and found Sammie in a waiting room. "Hey, honey. Have you heard anything?"

"Yea I've just finished with my scan. I'm having a little girl." Sammie said excitedly before turning to her Father. "Daddy, what's wrong."

"I found out shocking news and hurt my leg when I fell." Atem replied sheepishly. "It's nice that you're having a girl."

"Aww Daddy, please be careful of yourself" Sammie said turning to her Mother. "What was the news?"

"Twin boys." Hali responded, touching her belly. She noticed Atem pale. "You okay?"

"Oh no not more brothers." Sammie sighed rolling her eyes.

"Um...Yes I think so, I still can't believe at my age I'm going to be a father again." Atem said blowing his bangs out of his face.

Hali tugged at one of his bangs. "You'll live, Grandpa." she teased.

Lightly glaring at his wife, Atem slowly shook his head. "I think I liked it better when my sister teased me." he chuckled dryly.

Hali nudged him a little in the ribs. "You are a grandpa now, remember? All you're missing is-wait, found one." Hali teased, pretending to pluck at a gray hair.

"Ow...Would you leave me alone...Can we go home now please." Atem pouted folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, come on. I'll make us some lunch."

"About time." Atem grumbled as he began limping off towards the car park.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Hailey headed downstairs one morning and found the Game Shop a mess, windows broken, items taken off the shelf. "Yugi, come quick!"

"What's wrong Hailey?" Yugi asked rubbing his eye.

"They broke in again. That's the third time this week." Hailey sighed, looking helplessly around the shop. "Should I call Hali to send the twins over?"

"Which ones? You do remember they have two sets." Yugi chuckled shaking his head.

"The knuckleheads of course. And if you have forgotten, they're about to have another set."

"Of course I remember, I'm no way near as old as Atem." Yugi sighed and then smiled. "I'll give him a ring and see if the boys can come over to help out."

"Mutou residence, Hali speaking." Hali answered, as she watched her grandchildren playing. She put a hand on her growing belly.

"Hey Hali, its Yugi, I was wondering if I could borrow your boys?"

"Another break-in?" Hali guessed.

"Yes unfortunately." Yugi sighed. "Hailey was the one who came across it."

"I'll send them over. If they ask for payment, remind them that you're family." Hali said goodbye and hung up.

"Hailey, the boys are on their way over." Yugi called.

"I'll get breakfast ready just in case they haven't eaten." Hailey headed for the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just want to see how much stock is missing and of what." Yugi called, ignoring his growling stomach.

"Don't take too long, I know you must be hungry."

"You have no idea." Yugi muttered as he got started on tidying the shelves and cleaning up any broken glass off them "ow..."

The doorbell rang as Yugi sucked on his finger. "Yugi, could you get that?" Hailey called.

"Coming...ow nasty glass." Yugi growled before opening the door. "Just in time boys...come in." Yugi smiled at his nephews, blowing on his cut finger.

"Cut your finger?" Ryan guessed, entering the house with Kyle.

"I did actually and think there might be a piece in there." Yugi said as he looked closely at his finger "Your Auntie has some breakfast made for you, if you want it."

"Sounds good." Ryan headed for the kitchen.

"You need help, Uncle Yugi?" Kyle asked, concerned.

"I'll be ok thank you Kyle but I may need Hailey to look at my finger." Yugi chuckled.

"I'll go get her." Kyle went into the kitchen. "Uncle Yugi cut his finger."

"I can...do it." Yugi trailed off, watching his nephew dash off ahead of him.

"I was afraid of that, Yugi? Did you cut yourself?" Hailey called in concern.

"I'm fine!" Yugi called back.

"I don't believe you Mr. Motou, bring me your cut finger."

Yugi sighed and went into the kitchen, showing her his finger. "See?"

"Oh, it doesn't look as bad as I thought but just be careful next time ok?" Hailey smiled at her husband kissing his cheek.

"Is he going to live?"

"I think so, it's only a very small cut and will heal just as fast." Hailey smiled and then giggled. Looking back to Yugi, Hailey smiled. "Sit down and have some breakfast with your nephews."

"I suppose, but I need to get back to cleaning."

"Yugi, you need something to eat first, the boys will help you with the cleaning." Hailey growled folding her arms.

Yugi sighed and sat down in a chair. "Okay, I can't get anything past you."

"I am your wife for a reason Yugi Motou and will do my job whether you like it or not." Hailey smirked, lightening up and poking her tongue out at him.

"I'm not going into whether I like it or not." Yugi replied, aware of the kids in the room.

"I didn't mean it like that." Hailey blushed waving her hands in front of her face.

Yugi ate his breakfast and sat back as the boys pushed away their plates. "You ready to get started?'

"Oh I'm not quite finished yet. Uncle Yugi, can I stay and eat my breakfast?" Ryan asked.

"Nice try, Ry. I know you better than that. Go help your uncle." Hailey gave him a shooing motion.

"Aww but I'm still hungry." Ryan complained.

"Go help your uncle." Hailey pointed to the door.

"Yes Auntie Hailey" Ryan droned aa he got down from the table and went to help his brother.

"Sit down, boys, I'll bring you some." Hailey offered, turning back to the stove.

"Thank you" they both chimed "Oh, do you want me to go and get Uncle Yugi." Ryan asked just as he was about to sit down.

"Sure, go ahead."

Going back out to the shop Ryan, stuck his head in the door. "Lunch time, Uncle Yugi."

The shop was empty.

Coming back into the kitchen where his brother and Auntie were now seated, Ryan shrugged. "Do you know where Uncle Yugi is? He wasn't in the shop."

"He wasn't in the shop?" Hailey asked sharply, looking at Kyle.

Ryan shook his head and shrugged again. "did anyone hear him leave?"

"No, I didn't." Kyle shook his head.

"I better call him." Hailey hurried to the phone by the fridge and dialed Yugi's number. There was a faint ringing and she looked at him. "Please tell me you're getting a phone call."

"Nope, our phones are turned off." Ryan said as both boys shook their heads.

"Yugi..."

"Everything ok, Aunt Hailey?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow and looking like his father.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hailey nodded.

"Maybe Uncle Yugi went to see our Dad about something." Kyle suggested.

"Maybe..."

Yugi arrived at the Kaiba mansion and knocked, looking anxious.

Here the knock at the door Ishizu got up to answer it. "Oh Yugi, what a surprise, here for another duel with Seto I suppose" she frowned turning to glare at her husband.

"Not exactly, no. I need to talk to Seto." Yugi looked nervous.

"Of course, come in, we have just finished our lunch." Ishizu smiled at him.

Yugi entered the mansion. "Can we talk privately?"

"I guess so, follow me up to my office" Seto huffed, getting up from the table leading Yugi upstairs to his office. Once in Seto gestured to a seat as he sat behind his desk "sit..."

Yugi sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Never been in here before..." he fidgeted, unsure how to start.

"What do you want Motou, spit it out" Seto huffed, leaning back in his seat and fold his arms across his chest.

"Did you hear about the break-ins at the shop?"

"So what?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow

"I was wanting something to protect my family." Yugi admitted.

"Like what?"

Yugi mumbled something under his breath.

"Spit it out Motou, I'm losing my patience and don't have all day." Seto snapped.

"I want a gun." Yugi met his blue eyes.

"Oh really?" Seto asked, looking amused at Yugi's request. "Anything in particular?"

"I don't know anything about guns." Yugi admitted sheepishly.

"I've got, pistols and shot guns, take your pick." Seto smirked.

"I guess a pistol. i don't think I could handle a shotgun."

"Ok follow me, to where I keep my fire arms and you can pick one out." Seto said as he rose out of his seat.

Yugi followed him out of the office. "Just don't tell my wife."

"Does she not know that you are here?"

"No, I left while she was making lunch."

Getting to his gun room, Seto opened the door, allowing Yugi through the door before him. "Here's the cabinet with my pistols in, the guns nearer to the left are less powerful than the ones on the right."

Yugi went over and found a silver pistol that caught his eye. He picked it up, feeling the weight in his hand. "I think I'll take this one."

"Just be careful that one is pretty powerful." Seto warned, locking the cabinet again.

"Do you have something I can carry it in?"

"Well I obviously wouldn't let you take it home without it being in a case or some sort." Seto huffed handing him a small silver briefcase type box.

"Thanks, that would be inconspicuous." Yugi muttered, taking the briefcase. "What about bullets?"

"There is a magazine already loaded into it and three spares in the case, I doubt you will need anymore than that."

"I hope not. Thanks, Seto."

"Just dont tell anyone I did this for you Motou. We may not be 'Rivals' as such anymore but I've got a reputation to uphold, ok?" Seto nodded giving Yugi a small smile, while opening the door for him.

"My lips are sealed unless my wife finds out. Then as Joey would say 'I'll roll on ya, Kaiba.'"

"Gee thanks." Seto chuckled dryly at the use of his surname and rolled his eyes. "Just be careful of that thing ok? Dont go accidently shooting yourself."

"See ya round, Kaiba." Yugi put the gun in the case and left the mansion.

Back at the Game Shop, Hailey paced nervously back forth in the living room. "Argh Yugi, where the hell are you?" Hailey muttered rubbing her temples.

Yugi arrived at the shop and hid the case under a jacket in the trunk. He slipped in. "Sorry, I had to go talk to someone." he apologized.

"I've been so worried about you Yugi. Why didn't you take your phone with you?" Hailey asked wrapping her arms around her husband.

"I forgot, sorry I scared you." Yugi gave her a warm smile.

"Just don't do it again, even the boys were worried about you. Ryan went to call you for lunch and you weren't there." Hailey growled.

Yugi looked sheepish. "It was really important. Is there still something to eat? I'm starving."

"Your lunch is in the microwave. Go and sit down, I'll heat it up for you." Hailey smiled, kissing his cheek.

Yugi headed into the kitchen and sat down. _Whoever you are, robbers, try to steal from me now._

Bringing her husband his lunch, Hailey raised an eyebrow at the expression on his face. "Everything ok Yugi?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes, I'm fine." Yugi gave her a smile. "Lunch smells delicious as usual."

"Good, so it should. Now where did you go? Are you going to tell me?"

Yugi shrugged. "I had to see a card dealer about getting some new cards."

"Oh, ok well take your phone with you next time please" Hailey growled still not really believing Yugi's excuse

Yugi ate his food, keeping quiet.

Yugi woke up to the sound of breaking glass and snuck out of bed, finding the locked cabinet he had hidden the gun in. He snuck downstairs. "Where are you, bastard?" he hissed, keeping the shop dark to surprise the robber.

"I don't know why I didn't take some of this stuff in the first place, that so called King of Games is nothing but a giant sucker." the thief muttered to himself as he filled his back pack with stuff off the shelves.

Yugi cocked the gun and pointed it in the direction of the voice. "Hold it right there! I have a gun aimed at you and I'm not afraid to shoot!" he winced as his voice wavered a little.

"Pft, I'm not scared of you, everyone in town know how much of a pushover you are." the robber scoffed still filling his bag as they talked.

Yugi fired the gun at where he thought the robber was. There was a pinging noise and pain suddenly shot up Yugi's leg. "Ow!" he screamed, surpised. He bent down, holding his leg. He found wetness. "Damn, I managed to shoot myself." He panted, tears in his eyes.

"Shit with him screaming he'll wake up someone who'll ring the cops, im outta here" the robber said in a panic as he flew out the door.

Hearing her husband scream Hailey sat bolt upright in bed. "Yugi? Oh what the hell is he up to now." Hailey growled as she made her way towards the stairs.

Yugi leaned against the counter, pain now in his arm as he sliced it from a few pieces he leaned on. "Gotta keep quiet." he muttered.

"Yugi, are you down here...Is everything ok, I heard you screaming, what happ-" Hailey said with a gasp as she flicked the light on to the shop and saw her Husband leaning against the counter with blood running down his arm "Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"What does it look like?" Yugi panted, turning paler.

"I don't know, you tell me." Hailey growled, now spotting the gun out of the corner of her eye. "And where the hell did you get that dangerous thing."

"I had to protect my family.." Yugi fainted from pain and blood lost.

"Yugi...Yugi shit I need to get you to the hospital." Hailey panicked, carefully dragging Yugi out to the car "I better ring Luna and see if she will watch the kids for me."

At the hospital, a doctor entered the waiting room and found Hailey pacing. "Mrs. Mutou?"

"Yes that's me, is my Husband going to be ok?"

"He's going to be just fine. He was shot in the muscle and the glass in his arm just needed a few stitches. You can see him now."

Joey hurried in, followed by the rest of the guys. "Hailey, how is he?" he asked as the doctor left.

"Thank you." Hailey nodded to the doctor as he walked off. Turning to Joey, she smiled. "The doctor said he's going to be fine, he just needed a few stitches."

"Thank God." Joey sighed with relief. Then he began chuckling. "I can't believe he managed to shoot himself instead of an intruder."

"Come on Joey, be nice, at least he was brave enough to protect his family in the first place. But my question is where on earth would he get a gun from." Atem wondered, trying not to laugh.

"Enough you two! I'd like to know that answer." Hailey told Atem, leading them to the room. She didn't notice the shift in Seto's cool expression.

Spotting Seto out of the corner of his eye, Atem turned glaring at him "Do you know anything about this Kaiba?"

"Why would I know anything?" Seto asked, innocently.

"I wasn't born yesterday, I know you are up to something." Atem growled as he turned back, following Hailey and Joey in to see Yugi.

"Hey sweetheart, how's your sore leg." Hailey asked, kissing his forehead before sitting down next to him.

"It doesn't hurt right now." Yugi sighed, taking her hand. He was pale. He looked over at the guys. "Okay, get it over with."

"So ah Yug' how big was this fly that you were tryin' ta kill." Joey asked, cheekily.

Yugi sighed. "Very funny, Joey."

"Want to borrow my cane?" Atem held up his cane, getting in on the teasing.

"Ok you boys, lay off." Hailey growled, glaring at them before turning back to Yugi with a smile. "I'm so proud of you for trying to protect us."

"On a serious note, where did you get the gun?" Atem asked Yugi.

"Seto gave it to me." Yugi admitted.

"Why am I not surprised, why the hell would you give Yug' a gun?" Joey asked.

"He asked for one to protect his family. I thought he would be able to keep from shooting himself."

"I thought I could too, sorry Hailey."

"Don't scare me, okay?" Hailey gave him a sad smile.

"I promise to be more careful, next time. Just please let me keep the gun so I can keep you and the kids safe." Yugi asked weakly.

"No, get a security system. Guns are just dangerous and you're lucky you didn't shoot yourself in a worse place." Hailey glared at him.

"I know and I'm just glad I didn't hurt myself worse as well." Yugi sighed, "I guess you should take the gun back I borrowed Seto."

"Might as well have someone keep it that is going use it right." Seto nodded. "Just unload it and bring it to the mansion."

"I'll bring it around as soon as I can, but you better warn Ishizu first, I dont want to scare her." Yugi chuckled then winced.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Hali and Sammie's due dates approached and Hali woke up with cramps. "Not today...any day but today." she moaned, pressing a hand to her belly.

"Hali...What's wrong sweetheart?" Atem asked with worry.

"Nothing." Hali gave him a weak smile.

"I know something is wrong Hali, you can't lie to me." Atem told her sternly.

Hali gave him a sheepish look. "I'm cramping."

"We need to get you to the hospital." Atem panicked, throwing the blankets off the bed and climbing out as fast as he could to get dressed.

"Easy, Atem. I doubt the babies are going to come this quickly." Hali hunched through a contraction.

Cupping her face with one hand, Atem looked his wife square in the eye being only half dressed. "You are having twins and I am not about to risk my wives life, not today not ever." Atem growled, giving her a chaste kiss.

Hali's head jerked in the direction of the door as they heard a cry of pain. "Was that Sammie?"

"Oh no, you sit there, I will check her." Atem answered, kissing Hali's forehead before making his way to his daughters room.

"Sammie, are you ok?" Atem asked, knocking gently on her door.

"Daddy?" came the voice from within.

"I'm here sweetie, I'm here." Atem cooed, coming into her room and sitting on the side of her bed "Seems like your in the same state as your mother, do you need help getting up?"

"Yes, please." Sammie whimpered.

"Ok just take it easy, I've got you, just try to sit up slowly." Atem encouraged, gently pushing Sammie up into a sitting position.

Sammie groaned, slowly getting out of bed. "This hurts..."

"I know but I'm going to get you and your mom to the hospital as soon as I can." Atem smiled at his daughter.

Atem paced the hallway between the two rooms. "I hope they're all right..."

"Excuse me Sir, are you Mr Motou" a doctor asked

"Yes, how is my wife and daughter?"

"They are doing just fine, your wife is actually asking for you, your first child has been born & shes halfway through having the second one" The doctor said with a smile

"Thank you, doctor." Atem went into the room. "Hali..."

"Hey honey...argh" Hali panted

"Doc, I need to aah...push" Hali moaned in pain

"Go ahead, the baby is crowning." the doctor advised.

Pushing as hard as she could Hali screamed in pain, stopping to pant in between "argh...Im getting way...too old...for this"

"This will be the last time, I promise."

"You...better..." Hali panted with a growl as she began pushing again.

"The baby's almost here, one more push." the doctor instructed.

Giving one final push, Hali fainted in exhaustion, breathing heavily.

"Doctor, is she all right?" Atem asked, concerned.

"She's fine and so is your daughter." the doctor handed the baby over.

"What a beautiful little girl, just like your Mom." Atem whispered, cleaning the babies face a bit more with the towel.

"Both babies are perfect. Congrats, Dad. Want to cut the cord?"

"Um...You better do it." Atem chuckled, turning away as the doctor did the job.

"They will be taken to the nursery while your wife recovers."

"Thank you, is it ok if I sit here until she wakes up?"

"That's fine. We'll need to move her to a room later though."

"Ok I'll follow you."

Nurses wheeled Hali to a private room and left.

"Hali...Hey how are you feeling?" Atem whispered.

Hali stirred and opened her eyes. "Atem...? Is the babies...?"

"They are fine Hali and your daughter is absolutely beautiful, just like you." Atem smiled kissing her forehead. "Well done."

"And Sammie?"

"I heard that she was doing fine but haven't checked in on her yet."

"Would you go check on her?"

"Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Ok, I will come back and see you soon." Atem promised before leaving to see his daughter.

A nurse exited the room as Atem arrived at Sammie's room. "Are you Samantha's father?" she asked, looking annoyed.

"Yes I am, is my daughter ok?"

"She is unwilling to face that she's going to have a baby. I don't know what changed her mind, but she wants to go home."

"Oh? Well let me have a talk to her and I will see what I can do."

Sammie was pacing the room in a hospital gown, agitated, when Atem entered. "Daddy, take me home."

"You have to stay here sweetie, it won't be easy for you to have the baby at home. Come and sit down on the bed with me."

"No, Daddy!" Sammie hunched over in pain.

"I don't want to stress you in a time like this but you need to cooperate with me and come and lay down." he ordered gently.

"I can't handle this, Daddy." Sammie shook her head.

"You will be fine, you are a very brave girl Samantha, you can do it. I'm here for you." Atem encouraged, placing his hand on her back.

"I-I've gotta push." Sammie moaned, hunched over.

"Just do what your body tells you to do. It will be painful but the pain won't last long. Now breath it will help with the pain."

"What do you know about this?" Sammie snapped, moaning.

"I've been with your Mother through the birth of your Brothers and Sisters. I may be old but I know what I'm talking about, would you like help getting up on your bed, it will easier for you" Atem suggested.

Sammie let him help her to the bed, in too much pain to argue.

"Continue to breath and I will go and get a nurse or doctor. You are doing really well, just keep pushing & keep breathing."

Sammie groaned as the Atem left. "I can't do this..." she muttered.

Coming back in quicker than expected, a nurse rushed over to Sammie's side. "keep pushing sweetie your baby is almost born, only one or two more big pushes." she instructed.

Sammie cried out as she pushed and finally a cry pierced the air. "My baby..." she smiled.

"Well done Sammie, I'm so proud of you." Atem smiled, tears pooling in his eyes.

"How is the baby...?"

"She's beautiful Sammie. I'm sure once the nurse has cleaned her up she will give her to you. Have you thought of any names?"

"Not sure."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, you have a new Brother and Sister." Atem beamed.

"Mom had the babies already?"

"She sure has, that is why I'm here with you now. She wanted me to come and check on you, I think she was a bit worried."

The nurse came over to the bed. "We're going to move you to a room now for you to recover."

"Can I be in with my mom?" Sammie asked.

"I don't see why not." the nurse smiled.

Atem followed Sammie and the nurse to Hali's room and set up the bed for them. "Mom..." Sammie smiled at her.

"Sammie, aww look at your beautiful little baby, well done sweetheart." Hali smiled.

"Beautiful ladies would of course make beautiful babies. Although my genetics played a part." Atem chuckled.

"Daddy...Stop that." Sammie giggled covering her ears.

"Sorry." Atem apologized sheepishly.

Taking her Fathers hand and looking up at him, Sammie smiled. "Daddy, thank you for being there for me & I'm sorry for snapping at you when you were only trying to help me."

"It's okay, I'm used to laboring women snapping at me at this point." Atem shrugged.

"Dad told me you had a boy and a girl, what are you going to name them? I need an idea for my daughter." Sammie asked her Mother.

"We haven't decided yet." Hali looked up at her husband.

"Don't look at me, I can't come up with any good names." Atem said raising his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, I noticed since you named yourself Yami a million years ago." Sammie rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, young lady, but it actually your Uncle Yugi that named me Yami." Atem stated clearing his throat.

"How about Ezra for the boy and Amelia for the girl?" Hali suggested.

"You want to use my middle name for my son? Of course, Hali, they are wonderful names." Atem smiled kissing Hali's forehead.

"I think I'll call my little girl Amanda Hali." Sammie smiled at her Mother.

"Perfect." Hali smiled.


End file.
